


They're Calling Me Home

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth’s populace had always been divided by the status that drove their society, the elves and humans could and had interbred because their scents called to each other much in the same way that Hobbits and Dwarves did but Thorin had not seen such a pairing in many a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta. Therein there be spoilers, read at your own risk.

Thorin held his tongue for their journey from the mountain and if his eyes strayed to the Halfling in their midst one time too many then it was no one’s business but his own. The simple fact that Gandalf had suggested that Bilbo become part of his company spoke to the changes that the Shire had seen because Thorin could clearly recall a time when the only Hobbit allowed to pass the Shire’s boundaries was one that had already been bonded.

Middle Earth’s populace had always been divided by the status that drove their society, the elves and humans could and had interbred because their scents called to each other much in the same way that Hobbits and Dwarves did but Thorin had not seen such a pairing in many a year.

Within the dwarf kingdom only a scant few alphas had remained as they bred with each other, refusing to leave their kingdom to find omegas even after the number of beta children doubled and it had come as a shock to Thorin when he stepped foot into the Shire only to be assaulted by a multitude of scents that had him hardening in his breeches. But he was a prince and he been taught how to conduct himself, truthfully he wasn’t even a prince any longer, he was now a king and the thought of his father’s death made his gut clench so he cast it away and returned his mind to the problem at hand.

Bilbo Baggins was an omega and not just any omega, the hobbit was an omega who had stood before Thorin with none of the simpering that he’d seen in the olden days. Instead Bilbo argued his point and let Thorin draw his own opinion and Thorin was dwarf enough to admit that his opinion had been wrong. He paused for a moment, hand pressed against his chest as the terrifying feeling of defeat beat at his temples when he remembered the way he’d been so weak, nothing more than easy picking for the pale orc, Azog, when Bilbo had leapt into the fray….an omega fighting like he been born to it and Thorin had prayed to the Gods that had abandoned him long ago…not for himself but for the omega that had placed himself in danger because Thorin had not been able to cast aside his pride.

Thorin had been careful to not touch Bilbo before that because while omegas could usually scent an alpha the concoction that Thorin had taken to wearing as a young dwarf had always masked his scent but a simple touch would have given away the fact that Bilbo was not traveling with a group of betas as the Halfling must have believed because no unbounded omega would remain in an alpha’s presence unless they were courting the alpha.  Yet the moment that Thorin opened his eyes and realized that he was still in the land of the living his mind had flown to Bilbo and the hug that he pressed upon the Halfling seemed to startle them both but instead of pulling away Bilbo had melted into his embrace even though Thorin knew that Bilbo would have recognized him for what he truly was…

The sound of laughter had Thorin blinking and he glanced at where Bilbo and Bofur were speaking, the hobbit glanced his way, a sly smile stretching across his face before he turned back to Bofur.

“It has been a long while since I have seen an alpha so tied into knots by an omega that he hasn’t even claimed.”

Thorin snorted at Gandalf’s words, eyes flickering to the wizard’s face but as usual Gandalf’s expression gave nothing away.

“It is not often that an omega is allowed to roam near an alpha that he could affect unless that was his wish,” Thorin pointed out and if his words sounded like an accusation then so be it.

“And do you think that our hobbit did not know that he would be traveling with an alpha?” the wizard questioned, eyes shifting over Thorin’s face. “It seems that you did. Make no mistake Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo knew you were an alpha the minute you stepped into his home. The fact that he has chosen to follow you either means that he is assured that you would not lose control of your base instincts….or that he is not worried that you would.”

 “And what would a hobbit like him do with an alpha that has no home, nowhere to call his own?” Thorin demanded, the bitterness of his loss leaking into his tone. An alpha was meant to provide and protect, the fact that Bilbo had already had to protect him stung his pride even as it warmed his heart to know that the omega would bow to no one unless it was his choice.

“Perhaps you need to stop thinking of what you could give to Bilbo and start thinking on what it is he could give you….” Gandalf suggested and Thorin glanced at him.

“And what is it that you think he will give me?”

Gandalf smiled. “A home…and a purpose that is not steeped in your need for revenge, these are the things that you could have but none of this will come to pass if you do not cast aside your pride. An omega will only do so much to please his alpha before he begins to look elsewhere.”

Thorin gritted his teeth at the warning, then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You seem to know a lot about omegas.” He prodded and Gandalf’s smile widened.

“One tends to know a lot about themselves, do they not?” he inquired, inclining his head to Thorin as he strode off to re-join the others leaving the dwarf king to his thoughts.

 

 


	2. Burn Your Kingdom Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The courting of an omega is serious business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and this is for all of you that left comments and kudos on the previous chapter...Thank you all. 
> 
> Again there be spoilers ahead. Also I'm warning for Kili and Fili because those two need a warning.

Gandalf’s words remained on Thorin’s mind long after the sun had dipped behind the mountains and he lingered at the edge of their camp watching as Bilbo settled down for the night. Kili and by association Fili were on first watch even though Thorin doubted he would get much sleep that night, not with the questions buzzing in his head but it was better to have someone who would concentrate on the dangers ahead instead of taking the watch himself when he could barely see what was in front of his own face.

So lost was he in his thoughts that he almost missed the omega’s scent drawing closer until the halfling dropped down beside him, eyes locked on the dark mountain peaks that Thorin had been staring mindlessly at.

“Do you think it is a good idea to be lingering at my side, Mr Baggins?” Thorin questioned because despite Gandalf’s words he could not believe that the hobbit had truly known that he was an alpha. Thinking on it now he could probably admit that, that was the reason for his initial dislike of Bilbo’s presence…the alpha in him could not understand why the hobbit had intentionally ignored his status and had finally decided that the halfling had found him undesirable. It was those thoughts and the urge to protect the omega that had made Thorin lash out, blind to Bilbo’s true worth and perhaps it was because Gandalf was an omega that he could see beyond Bilbo’s status to the bravery lingering behind the placid demeanour.

“Gandalf said that you thought I didn’t know what you were,” Bilbo responded, leaning back against the walls of the cave that they were camping in.

“It was a guess,” Thorin admitted but Bilbo simply smiled.

“Do you know why an omega of my age remained unclaimed?” he asked instead and Thorin shook his head because he could not see a reason for such an occurrence. Bilbo smelled healthy…. _fertile,_ a traitorous part of him mind whispered and the omega was not difficult to look at. If anything Bilbo should have found an appropriate bondmate years ago. “Gandalf was right when he said I was adventurous as a child….I lingered where I shouldn’t, pushed every boundary that I could see and the entire Shire was certain that I would manifest as an alpha. Needless to say they were all shocked when I was not only an omega, but an omega that acted more like an alpha than anything. But my mother, bless her heart, she used to say that I reminded her of the omegas of old. The ones that rode into battle beside their alphas, the ones that would never be forced to take a bond because they would slit the throat of any alpha that tried and I decided then that she was right. I did not want to remain at home and raise a brood, I wanted adventure, and I wanted to find my own alpha…..” he trailed off and Thorin exhaled the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

“And have you….found the alpha that you wish to call your own?” he asked.

Bilbo stared at him for a long moment. “I do believe I have,” he admitted, a light flush crawling up his neck at the words and Thorin longed to follow it with his tongue.

“Oh, are ya going to kiss him now, Uncle?”

Thorin blinked as Kili’s voice shattered the moment that had settled over them and he turned to glare at the young dwarf, only to be met by a blinding grin from the dwarf’s brother as Bilbo mouthed the word ‘uncle’ to himself.

“I thought you needed to ask permission to kiss an omega,” Fili frowned and Thorin gritted his teeth as he tried to resist the urge to wring his nephew’s necks.

Kili snorted at his brother. “What do you know about courting anyone?”

“Aren’t both of you supposed to be on watch duty?” Bilbo cut in though Thorin could hear the laughter lurking in the hobbit’s tone and he truly couldn’t blame the halfling. The fact that no one seemed to be able to remain angry at his nephews was one of the reasons why they got away with so much.

“Kili’s watching.” Fili piped up.

“And Fili’s listening.” Kili added. “So don’t mind us, keep making kissy faces at each other.”

“Kissy faces?” Bilbo asked with a frown and Thorin barely resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall.

“Do not blame them for their stupidity; they were dropped often as babes.” He placated and this time Bilbo did laugh, the sound echoing clear and melodious like a bell in the silence of the cave and Thorin could not drag his eyes away from the hobbit’s face.

“What’s happening now?” Kili whispered to his brother.

“Uncle’s staring at Mr Baggins like he’s the arkenstone.” Fili responded and Thorin growled at the young dwarf, who retreated a few steps.

Bilbo’s hand on his wrist made his anger at the interruption fizzle away like an untended campfire. “Do not blame them as you said they are young and perhaps a little addled.”

“Oi!” Kili protested, “We aren’t addled, just never seen uncle pay attention to anyone before.”

Bilbo’s smile turned sly at that. “Are you saying that you believe your uncle remained celibate for all these years?”

Fili twitched. “We would rather believe that yes.” He admitted.

“Then you do realize that by encouraging us to court each other we would eventually bed one another…?” Bilbo added, snorting when Fili took a step back.

“He’s talking about uncle having sex, Kili, make him stop.”

“It would serve you both right if I did have sex right beside your bedrolls.” Thorin chipped in and the look of horror on Fili’s face made him smirk.

“But you aren’t really going to do that, are you?” Kili inquired and Thorin snorted.

“No. The courting of an omega is serious business and now that Mr Baggins has given me permission…” he paused here glancing at Bilbo but the Halfling just inclined his head in agreement. “…it will be up to me to prove that I am the best alpha for him to bond with.”

Bilbo smiled at that. “I have no doubt that you will perform perfectly.”

Thorin bowed his head at the hobbit’s words; he truly hoped that Bilbo was right.

 

 


	3. While Your Lips Are Still Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it not be said that hobbits were the only curious things in Middle Earth because it seemed that dwarfs could be just as nosy, when they put their minds to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbeta'd, so be kind, though I would like to thank Cougars_catnip for the read through.

Thorin had meant what he’d told Kili and Fili; the courting of an omega _was_ serious business. If Bilbo had been a dwarf Thorin would have approached his sire for permission to court him before seeking out Bilbo’s bearer to learn more about his intended. He could do neither of these things now and the closest thing to a guardian that Bilbo had in their company was probably Gandalf.

The thought of going to Gandalf for advice irked Thorin but he was willing to swallow his pride, this once as the alpha in him wouldn’t let dwarf stubbornness jeopardize their chance at a mate.

Bilbo had left him to his own devices after their talk and Thorin had no doubt that the halfling was merely waiting to see what he would do. While Thorin allowed Bilbo his distance he could not stop the way his eyes would stray to the hobbit as they hiked and every time his nephews caught him staring at Bilbo they started up a ruckus that made Thorin wish that they had been born female, at least that way they would have _tried_ to keep their gossiping secret.

Finally, when the group had stopped to rest, Thorin managed to corner Gandalf while the wizard sat apart from the rest of the company, puffing on his pipe.

Gandalf exhaled a lungful of smoke before glancing at Thorin, his lips curled into a knowing smile. “I had wondered how long you would dawdle before seeking me out,” the wizard stated and Thorin sighed as he lowered himself to the other side of log that Gandalf was occupying.

“You are well aware of the courting rituals of my people.” Thorin offered up in explanation and Gandalf nodded.

“I remember well the time when your sire was courting your bearer,” he chuckled. “I particularly liked that moment when Thren dumped a bucketful of ale all over your father’s princely robes because he’d mistaken his attentions for something less honourable.”

Thorin wrinkled his nose at that, he’d often heard the stories from his father and his bearer before Thren fell while trying to protect the mountain from Smaug. His father had been a broken dwarf after Thren’s death and while Thorin had managed to hide his grief his father had not and the stories of their courting had stopped.

Gandalf seemed to notice the change in Thorin’s mood and he glanced at the dwarf king. “Thren made your father a better dwarf much as I believe that Bilbo will make you a better king.”

The words made Thorin start in surprise. “So you would give us your blessing then?” he inquired but Gandalf merely shrugged.

“This is where dwarfs and hobbits differ. You do not need my permission to court Bilbo Baggins. The only person you should be asking for such a thing is Bilbo himself and from the way the two of you were conversing last night I have guessed that he has given you the go ahead to court him?” Though Gandalf’s words were confident the wizard had shaped them into a question and Thorin nodded in response.

“He has given me permission to court him,” he confirmed and Gandalf grinned.

“Well there you are then.” He laughed. “Nothing to do now but convince him that you are the right alpha…..” he trailed off as he rose to his feet.

“And what of our cultural differences?” Thorin asked but Gandalf merely waved him off.

“The best person to ask about such a thing is the one heading towards you,” the wizard called back and Thorin frowned as he turned towards the company only to catch sight of a very determined Bilbo heading his way.

The hobbit clambered onto the log, his eyes narrowed as he faced Thorin. “I do not need gold or any precious gems,” he stated in lieu of a greeting. “And you do not need to ask anyone permission to seek out my hand.”

Thorin blinked in surprise before glancing back towards his fellow dwarves and the way that they all were making sure to not look in his direction made his eyes narrow in suspicion. “Who have you been talking to?” he asked, turning back to face Bilbo but the hobbit raised his chin and managed to stare down his nose at Thorin as if _he_  was the guilty one.

“It does not matter who I have been talking to,” Bilbo responded. “What matters is that you have this idea that I am a damsel in distress that needs wooing and that is not how things worked in the Shire. When an omega finds an alpha that he or she wishes to claim as their own, they are the ones who court the alpha after permission has been granted.” He explained and Thorin couldn’t help the frown that creased his forehead.

“But I asked you for permission.” He pointed out and Bilbo nodded.

“Precisely! The alpha asks the omega for permission then the omega courts the alpha. How else would it be? It’s not like we have an abundance of alphas waiting around, you know.”

Thorin shook his head as he tried to make sense of the odd situation; it seemed that while the dwarf kingdom had been suffering from a lack of omegas, the hobbits had had more than they could manage. Though it did explain why they kept out of most of the wars that had broken out in Middle Earth.

He opened his mouth to tell Bilbo what he _would_ do to gain the omega’s favour but at the last minute he froze as he considered a viable alternative. “Perhaps we could court each other? “He offered up and the blinding smile that his words gained told him that he’d chosen the correct option.

“That is a wonderful idea!” Bilbo exclaimed, clapping his hands together. “Why hadn’t I thought of that? Well, never mind. You thought of it and that’s enough. Now we aren’t back in the Shire so I will have to prepare.” He murmured, rising to his feet. “Time waits for no hobbit!” he proclaimed and Thorin watched as the halfling paced before him, muttering to himself.

Finally Bilbo seemed to decide on a course of action. Turning he strode towards Thorin who tensed, not knowing what to expect but the halfling simply brushed a kiss across his cheek before striding towards Gandalf.

Thorin watched as the hobbit engaged the wizard in conversation, his hand creeping to his cheek where he could still feel the warmth of Bilbo’s lips. He was not sure of what would come of their courting but he was certain that it would not bring him a single dull moment. A snicker from behind him had Thorin glancing over his shoulder only to find all of his company watching him in glee. Glaring at the group Thorin turned away….let it not be said that hobbits were the only curious things in Middle Earth because it seemed that dwarfs could be just as nosy, when they put their minds to it!


	4. My Heart Is A Hollow Plain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Gollum had lived without the need of an alpha’s reassurance, insane as he was, then Bilbo could as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is unbeta'd so all errors are my own.

It wasn’t until Bilbo had left Thorin’s presence that he realized how difficult the task of courting the dwarf king would be. The very thought made him collapse beside Gandalf, who was watching him with a knowing gleam in his eye as Bilbo fought against the urge to give in to his hysteria. Dear Gods, he was thinking of courting the dwarf _king_ , not just some hobbit from the Shire…not a hobbit at all but a seasoned warrior who, from the tales he’d been told, could inspire hundreds to take up arms and fight even in a battle that had seemed lost. 

A half-terrified giggle did escape him at that thought and he pressed his face into his hands, fingers kneading at his temples where the beginning of a headache was already building. 

“I do hope that is not the sound of you doubting yourself, Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf huffed as he exhaled the smoke from his pipe into the evening air.

Raising his head Bilbo glared at the wizard. “Of course I’m doubting myself! Thorin should have an omega with some small speck of royalty….another dwarf that could help him carry on his blood line. Not some hobbit that almost refused to accompany him on this journey in the first place!”

Gandalf scoffed. “And you do not think that young Thorin had a chance at such a thing years ago? The dearth of unbounded omegas began years before Smaug’s attack. If Thorin truly wanted an omega of royal bloodline, there were other kingdoms that he could have journeyed to, to find one.” The wizard informed him archly. “As for whether you would have come with us or not, I had absolutely no doubt that the Took in you would have made its appearance sooner rather than later. So you see there was never any place for doubt. If Thorin has chosen to approach you, it means that he’s seen something that he wants….” He paused here, eying Bilbo. “….if the problem is that you do not think you’re good enough then you can cast such a thought aside immediately because Thorin knows what he wants better than you do. But if it is that you do not fully return his affections then I would caution you to tell him now as dwarves are passionate creatures and to play with his regards would surely not place you in Thorin’s good graces.”

Bilbo bristled at that. “I would never do such a thing! If I’m courting Thorin it’s because I truly believe that he’s the best darned alpha that has crossed my path….”

“And now the whole company knows that as well.” Bofur’s familiar voice called and Bilbo glared over his shoulder at the smirking dwarves, who had obviously been eavesdropping. He could feel a flush crawling up his neck but he refused to react to the others, he didn’t need it to be a secret that he favoured Thorin.

The thought made his eyes stray to where Thorin was watching them all, his lips curled into a small smile that warmed Bilbo’s heart and the sight of it brought his mind back to that moment when Thorin had embraced him. Up until that moment he’d ignored Thorin’s scent, no matter how it called to him and it had been easier because the potent smell of an unbounded alpha had been tamped down with another scent that Bilbo hadn’t been able to identify until Gandalf explained that some warriors used it if they were going to travel amongst omegas who they didn’t want to react to them simply because of their status. But the moment that Thorin had touched his skin when Bilbo had almost fallen from the mountain the hobbit had been lost…it was one of the reasons why he’d been so eager to leave the company in the first place. Thorin’s words had stung more than just his pride, they had felt like an outright rejection and the omega in him had been hurt beyond reasoning.

Then he’d met the mad omega beneath the mountain and something in the creature’s eyes at the end made Bilbo stay his sword. The thing…Gollum’s scent was so muddied that Bilbo had almost categorized him as a beta but if Gollum had lived without the need of an alpha’s reassurance, insane as he was, then Bilbo could as well. The thought had pounded at his mind as he raced after the company and it had been that thought that had made him reveal himself….well, the thought _and_ Bofur’s words. Even when the other dwarf thought that Bilbo had been abandoning them, he had still wished him luck and as Bilbo revealed himself, he’d held his head high and met Thorin’s disbelieving stare. Even if the alpha did not want him, Bilbo had pledged to at least make Thorin respect him. Though respect wasn’t what made him face down Azog, the defiler. No, it was the need to protect what was his because even with Thorin’s bitter words, the moment he’d stepped into Bilbo’s home the dwarf king had been his and in that moment  Bilbo knew that he would rather face his own death than watch Thorin be killed.

Pushing the clamouring thoughts aside Bilbo turned back to face Gandalf, who was now smiling down at him as if he was privy to Bilbo’s decision.  “Well, I suppose that nothing can be done about it. We’ve both chosen each other, so we will have to conduct this courtship as best we can.” He declared, steadfastly ignoring the cheers from the dwarves behind them.


	5. Suffer The Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dwarf children are precious to us. They are as rare as the most valuable of gems and we have long since been accused of closeting them from the world while we resided in Erebor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Cougars_catnip for the read through....its unbeta'd so be kind.

The question of what to give Thorin as his first courting gift was one that sent Bilbo into a sulk because while he admired Thorin greatly, he knew so little of the dwarf king. His knowledge certainly wasn’t enough to guess what Thorin sought, other than to recapture his home from Smaug and Bilbo wasn’t capable of giving Thorin that, so his gift had to be something else, something that was just as important.

Even watching the king didn’t give him the answers he needed for Thorin did not wear his heart on his sleeve like so many of the others. Instead the dwarf seemed to find happiness only in the joy of his companions and Bilbo was ready to pull his own hair out in frustration.

The first gift was important for Hobbits as it was the one that truly showed the alpha that their omega knew them well enough to anticipate their needs without being told. This was the reason why Bilbo had not simply questioned the other dwarves until he learned what Thorin held most dear.

Bilbo had long recognized that Thorin attended to his weapons as if they were children, making sure that his swords and knives never rusted or were left dirty but Bilbo had no use for swords and he was fairly certain that if he tried to care for Thorin’s weapons, he would end up with nothing but bloody palms. He doubted that that would please Thorin, so he cast the weapons from his mind as he observed the king.

The days flitted by while Bilbo considered Thorin’s gift and it wasn’t until he truly paid attention to Thorin’s interaction with the other dwarves that he noticed something rather peculiar.

Bilbo was well aware that Kili and Fili were Thorin’s nephews but at the start of their journey, he’d never had reason to carefully observe their interaction. Thorin was harsh on the two just as he was with Ori and after the fourth time that Thorin scolded the three Bilbo sought out Bofur in hopes of proving the theory building in his mind.

The dwarf merely quirked a brow when Bilbo matched his steps to his own. “And what can I do for you today, Mr Burglar?” Bofur greeted with a grin that Bilbo quickly returned. Out of all of the dwarfs Bofur was one of his favourites and their friendship had grown by leaps and bounds the longer Bilbo remained with the company.

“If you were to say which of you was a child….not that any of you are children” Bilbo quickly reassured as it wouldn’t do to offend Bofur and dwarves were notoriously easy to rile. “But if you were to say who the youths within the group were, who would they be?” Bilbo queried.

Bofur’s brows furrowed as he observed Bilbo for a moment. “If I was to say then none of us are children but if you are asking which of us were birthed last then that would be Ori, Fili and Kili as they were the only ones amongst us who did not feel the heat of Smaug’s fire when he stormed our home.”

Bilbo nodded in understanding as the pieces fell into place in his mind. “And is that why Thorin pays so much attention to those three?”  He asked.

Bofur nodded in response. “Dwarf children are precious to us. They are as rare as the most valuable of gems and we have long since been accused of closeting them from the world while we resided in Erebor.” The dwarf explained. “And the accusations were not a falsehood, we kept our children hidden within the mountain or close to its mouth for there is no worse pain for a dwarf than to watch your offspring perish and I believe that this is why Thorin’s attention lingers on those three. They are the closest thing to children that we have in the company and the fact that Kili and Fili are under his guardianship must make him even more protective of their wellbeing. Not that they cannot fend for themselves….” He trailed off as Bilbo’s eyes turned to where Thorin was once again lecturing Kili and Fili.

“….it is that he wishes that they didn’t have to,” Bilbo whispered and Bofur inclined his head in agreement as the hobbit fell silent.

It seemed that Thorin’s first gift was going to be easier to acquire than Bilbo had originally thought.

 

\------------------

 

Ori had just settled down for a rest when he noticed the hobbit watching him curiously. While Dori and Nori had tried to keep him in the dark about why Thorin had sought out the halfling Fili and Kili had explained the situation to him and some of their words had made Ori flush a dark red but now, with Bilbo watching him, Ori tamped down on the words of his fellow dwarves as he offered the hobbit a small smile. “What can I do for you, Mr Bilbo?” he asked, expecting the hobbit to wave him off as the older dwarves sometimes did but instead the halfling hurried to his side.

“I couldn’t help but notice that your braids seem to have come undone a tad,” Bilbo explained, a warm smile lighting his face. “If you like, I could fix them for you?”

Ori blinked in shock. The last person to willingly comb his hair had been his mother and she had died long ago, the sting of tears made him duck his head because by Durin he was not a child but the offer still warmed his heart. “If you would, sir.” He whispered, keeping his eyes shut as Bilbo’s fingers tangled in his hair, coaxing the clumps into manageable braids that kept the hair from his eyes.

By the time the hobbit was finished, the rest of the company had gathered around to watch the spectacle and Ori’s ears burned with heat when Bilbo gestured for him to shift.

He’d barely gotten a step when Fili cornered him. “Well at least Uncle Bilbo has made you look like a proper dwarf now,” he teased with a quick grin that had Ori narrowing his eyes but before he could respond Bilbo’s voice rang out from behind him.

“It is good that you think so, Fili as I was about to offer my services to you as well.”

Fili gaped and it was Ori’s turn to smirk at him as the hobbit shepherded him towards the log that Ori had just left.

 

\--------------

 

Thorin watched as Bilbo corralled all three young dwarves, keeping them in place as he braided their hair and fixed their clothing. It was a sight that he’d often seen beneath the mountain when the omegas had been plentiful. Dwarf children had been gathered from near and far and they were not allowed to leave until the omegas decided they were presentable.

It warmed his heart to watch Bilbo carrying on the tradition, even if the hobbit wasn’t aware of it, and when Bilbo’s eyes met his over Kili’s dark head Thorin could no more withhold his smile than he could stop the sun from rising. 

 


	6. The Arms of the Ocean (Deliver Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves were creatures of adventure and valor, beings that would fight to their dying breath to protect their clan and the first gift from an alpha to an omega represented that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! So I've been really ill and haven't had the chance to do anything on the internet and I come back to a bucket-load of Kudos and comments. This totally made my day and so i give you this chapter to let you all know that i haven't forgotten ya. 
> 
> The first person to guess the courting gift in this one, gets to suggest the theme for the next chapter.
> 
> P.S. It's unbeta'd and was written while I wasn't in my right mind...apologies in advance.
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of death of a child and abuse of minors.

The next few days of the journey were quiet as Bilbo managed to keep all three youngsters occupied.  Though in all honesty their attention was more fixated on each other as they fought amongst themselves, trying to capture the omega’s attention. It was an amusing and saddening sight that had led to Thorin corralling his nephews, allowing Ori to linger in Bilbo’s presence. After all Dis was still alive and at the end of their quest Kili and Fili would have her to themselves….Ori had lost both his parents and only had his brothers. So if Bilbo could fill the spot in the young Dwarf’s heart then Thorin could keep his nephews occupied long enough to let him.

The first courting gift for Dwarves was a simple one and thankfully it didn’t need much preparation because between his healing wounds and his constant awareness of the omega’s presence, Thorin had little time to concentrate on anything else. Thankfully Balin offered his assistance and for once Thorin accepted it without question.

Dwarves were creatures of adventure and valour, beings that would fight to their dying breath to protect their clan and the first gift from an alpha to an omega represented that.

Bilbo had once again been trying to untangle Ori’s hair when Balin made his way over towards the hobbit. It seemed that Ori’s braiding abilities were not as skilful when they were turned on himself.

Bilbo glanced up but didn’t pause in his task when the old dwarf took a seat close to him.

“So Mr Baggins, it would seem that you have caught the eye of our King,” Balin started, his eyes locked on the place where Bilbo’s fingers were slowly unravelling the mess that Ori had made of his hair in an attempt to show the halfling that he could braid it without help.

Bilbo’s face flushed but he met Balin’s eyes, steadily ignoring the others as they drifted closer, about as subtle as bulls in a glass shop but Bilbo didn’t comment.  “It wasn’t an easy task,” the halfling responded finally and Balin couldn’t stop the chuckles that Bilbo’s words drew from him.

“I would imagine not,” he agreed. “Thorin has always been contrary….even more so as a child.”

Ori twitched as Bilbo yanked on a particularly stubborn knot. “Oh?” he inquired softly, though Balin could see the curiosity shining in the omega’s eyes.

“Quite so,” he agreed. “I couldn’t help but overhear Bofur explaining how precious dwarf children are and Thorin was no exception. We all lived in fear of Thren’s temper after his birth because even the slightest bruise on the prince’s skin would send him into a strop that terrified every dwarf, from servant to king.”

Bilbo snorted, his eyes roaming to where Thorin sat sharpening his weapons. “And I imagine that he got into his fair share of trouble.”

“Oh, yes. You see, he was an inquisitive child and he often found himself in places that he shouldn’t have, leaving his Sire to bear Thren’s anger when he couldn’t account for Thorin’s whereabouts.” Balin sighed, his expression darkening.  “Our Kingdom was a strong one but even within a community such as ours there were those who sought to cause trouble.” Balin exhaled, leaning against his pack, in an effort to get comfortable. “Even before Smaug terrible things happened within the gates of Erebor.  But the King’s justice was swift and just and usually no trouble lasted for more than a few days….until the day the children began to vanish,”

“Vanish?!”  Ori squeaked, pressing himself back against Bilbo’s leg as if the halfling could protect him from Balin’s words.

“Aye, vanish they did, like they were snatched away by fairies in the dead of the night. At first we suspected the men that had made Dale their home but with no evidence we could not accuse them and as we waited more children went missing. “Balin continued. “The Kingdom was in an uproar and the omegas locked away the remaining children, not letting a single one out of their sight.”

“This tale is going to get worse….I can feel it in my bones,” Kili whispered and Fili batted at him as he shushed his brother.

“If you don’t let Balin tell the story it won’t be the only thing you can feel in your bones.” The older prince muttered and Kili opened his mouth to retort but a quick glare from Dwalin had them both settling down.

“Many a day passed before the first body was found. The child had been smothered, that was what our healers guessed because there wasn’t a single mark upon his skin.  His mother’s wails echoed through our halls when she discovered him resting just beyond her door, a note crumpled in his small fist that claimed that unless two sacks of gold were left out then we would be presented with another body.”

Bilbo’s face paled, his free hand clenching and Balin felt a twinge of regret for telling the halfling the tale but he had to understand why Thorin was the way he was.

“In the confusion as the omegas comforted the child’s mother….Thorin was taken. Thren almost tore Erebor down, his rage was so strong. It was a terrible thing to see, an omega that had not been able to protect his own child and no one could console him as he tracked Thorin by bond alone.” Balin continued, his eyes flickering to dwarf in question, who had at some point joined the group, his eyes fixed unseeing on some spot beyond Bilbo’s shoulder. “It took three days for Thren to lead them to a cave that rested on the edges of the kingdom and the moment we stepped into it….” Balin paused, the memory of the horror that they’d stumbled upon still strong enough to bring bile to his throat. “We had been partially right you see. It had been a man that had taken the children but only with dwarf help had he accomplished such a thing. From what we could figure the dwarf had returned to steal another child when Thorin caught him and followed him to the cave…when we found them the dwarf and the man were dead by Thorin’s hand and had it not been for Thren, Thorin would have gutted another of our knights in his panic. To this blessed day we do not know how he managed to lay hand’s on Thren’s favourite knife but it was the only weapon we found on him, the blood on its blade told the tale of what it had been used for.”

“What about the other children?” Ori asked, his eyes following Thorin as the king strode towards the edge of the forest.

“Alive and well.” Balin assured him with a small smile.

“And Thorin?” Bilbo whispered, gaze locked on the King’s back.

“He would not speak a word for many a day and the terrors kept him awake at night but when he did speak, he told Thren that he’d gone after the child thief because it was a Prince’s duty to protect his Kingdom.” Balin responded.

Bilbo glanced down at his own hands.  “But he was just a child.” The halfling whispered and Balin exhaled slowly because those had been Thren’s exact words too.

“Even as a child Thorin was willing to lay down his lives for any that resided within Erebor….it’s a habit that has strengthened with age.” Dwalin muttered.

The rest of the company were quiet for a long moment before Bilbo broke the silence. “I cannot say that that tale was one that I expected but if Thorin was willing to do such a thing even as a child, I believe he will make an excellent king and I for one would be proud to swear my allegiance to such a king.”

The hobbit’s words made Balin smile. “I am sure that Thorin would appreciate that.”


	7. Lay Your Hands (On Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And did you linger, my hobbit?” Thorin asked, pulling Bilbo from his thoughts. “Did you watch them rut?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through. It's still unbeta'd so be kind.
> 
> P.S. Below there be a horrid attempt at dirty talk....don't judge me!
> 
> P.S.S. What do you guys think of Kili/Ori as a side pairing?
> 
> P.S.S.S. (you get the idea) I'm still waiting for that theme from the commenter who guessed the last one.

The second gift that hobbit omegas presented to the alpha they were courting was the one that could either break or make a mating and Bilbo had worried himself sick before he finally approached Thorin when the King pulled away from the company, content to sit on his own and act as a watcher for the others in his care.

Thorin nodded in greeting when Bilbo approached him, shifting over on his seat so that Bilbo could have somewhere to sit but the halfling remained on his feet. He didn’t know if Thorin would want to have him near after he presented the dwarf with his second gift….the gift of a secret that no one else knew.

Thorin’s brow rose when Bilbo didn’t accept his seat and his eyes dropped to where the hobbit was wringing his hands.

“I don’t know much of dwarf culture…” Bilbo began, his voice tentative. “But in the Shire the matters between an omega and an alpha were deemed private and something that no other should know of until they had mated themselves….”

“It is much the same among my people.” Thorin interrupted, hoping to calm the omega but if anything his words seemed to make Bilbo’s anxiousness worse. The hobbit made a strange sound that was midway between a laugh and a shriek as he began to pace.

“You must understand, I have Took blood flowing through my veins. No matter how much I claim to be a Baggins that part of me will not be completely silenced and I….” the halfling trailed off, taking a deep breath before he turned to meet Thorin’s eyes.  “Well, I will not be completely ignorant of what will happen on the night that we agree to mate.” He finished in a rush and Thorin grew so still that Bilbo thought the dwarf had stopped breathing.

He was just about to comment when Thorin rose to his feet, his eyes narrowed as he stepped towards Bilbo and the hobbit couldn’t help but take a stumbling step back. Even before when Thorin had been a stranger Bilbo hadn’t truly paid attention to the fact that the dwarf had had to be a remarkable alpha to live alone and unbonded for so long. It was easier for omegas, their instincts could be curtailed by focusing on the children around them and the Shire was all but overflowing with children to divert Bilbo’s attention. But now standing before Thorin he could no longer see a king nor a dwarf, the only thing that his mind recognized was an alpha…. _his_ alpha.

“Who was it?” Thorin’s voice was a cold growl, slicing through the silence that had settled around them. “”Who would dare to lay hands on you?”

Bilbo’s eyes widened at Thorin’s words and he couldn’t help the snort of amusement that sprung from him. “No one has laid hands on _me_.” He responded, taking in the way Thorin’s expression melted from anger to confusion. “And even if they had, it would have been no concern of yours, Thorin Oakenshield, as I am certain that you have not remained chaste all these years!” Bilbo retorted, his hands finding a place on his hips as he glared up at the dwarf.

Thorin crossed his arms, still eying Bilbo suspiciously as he ignored the hobbit’s words. “If you are untouched then what are you rambling about, halfling?”

Bilbo’s hands slipped from his hips and his face flushed with embarrassment as he recalled what he’d been about to tell the alpha. “Like I said I am a Took and Tooks are not known for their forward thinking. We tend to dash into situations that require us to run right back out just as quickly and when I was a child I was known to linger in the woods long after the time when a respectable hobbit would be in bed.” The hobbit explained. “Even my presenting didn’t make me see reason that is until….”

When the pause carried on Thorin sighed. “Until what?”

“Until I happened to stumble upon a couple within the woods. “ Bilbo blurted out, hands flying up to cover his mouth as if to recapture the words he’d spoken.

Thorin’s lips curled into a slow smile that made Bilbo wonder if he hadn’t been a tad too hasty in deciding to tell Thorin his secret when they were essentially alone.

The dwarf took a step closer and Bilbo held himself perfectly still as Thorin circled him.

“And what did you see, little one?” Thorin asked, his voice a warm purr as his breath ghosted across Bilbo’s nape, making the hobbit shiver.

“I’m not going to recount it!” Bilbo spluttered. “It was bad enough that I saw….oh, if my mother had known she would have tanned my hide.”

Thorin hummed, whether in agreement or denial Bilbo was not certain. “This couple were they like us or where they a man and woman?”

“L-like us,” Bilbo responded, not certain of what Thorin hoped to achieve with his questions. His answer came a moment later when Thorin’s large hands settled on his hips pulling Bilbo flush against him in a way that meant that the omega couldn’t miss the bulge that was pressed against him. He could not believe that something that would have sent most hobbits running with their hands about their ears was awakening Thorin’s desire instead.

“And did you linger, my hobbit?” Thorin asked, pulling Bilbo from his thoughts. “Did you watch them rut?”

“I-I did not mean to. I couldn’t go home without alerting them!” Bilbo protested but it sounded weak to his ears as it had sounded weak then while he watched the two men embrace.

Thorin’s chuckle was dark thing as one of his hands moved to Bilbo’s stomach. “So you lingered there in the dark and watched them.” Thorin murmured. “Did you see his knot? Did you watch as it stretched his mate?” he carried on even when Bilbo’s hands dropped to his wrist, fingers digging into his skin  but the hobbit made no move to pull away. “Did the knowledge that someday that would be you taking a knot make you wet? Do you think of taking my knot in the same way? Because I have thought of it, many a night since the eagles brought us to this place; I have lain awake and thought of what it would be like to have you under me or above me. Taking my knot like such a good omega.”

“Thorin…..”

Bilbo’s broken voice seemed to break the trance that had settled over them both and Thorin took a step back, hands lingering to steady Bilbo when the hobbit swayed.

“I am a jealous alpha and I will share no part of you with another, not even your mind. So, let the memory of this night and my words replace any other that you have in your head until the day comes when we are mated.” Thorin whispered and with a last glance at Bilbo’s flushed face, he headed back towards the company.

Leaving a rather unamused hobbit to follow in his wake.

 


	8. I Told You (To Be Patient)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Kili misplaced his feet; Thorin gritted his teeth and carried on, carefully ignoring the embarrassed flush of the young prince’s face. By Durin, one would think that Kili did not have the eyes of an archer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude of sorts to tide you guys over because I've got work this weekend, then exams Monday and Tuesday, so no promising to get a chapter done before Wednesday.
> 
> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through. It's unbeta'd so be kind.

Despite Bilbo and Thorin’s beginnings…or perhaps because of it, their courting was not always a calm and loving event. Both Thorin and Bilbo had tempers that would make the rest of their race seem tame in comparison and while there was not often a reason for the two to clash, it did happen.

One such occurrence came not long after Gandalf had left the group, telling them to make their way slowly, so that he could catch up with them upon his return.

Thorin had watched the man suspiciously until he vanished from view before informing his companions of the wizard’s words. He did not like to be told what to do, not when Erebor was so close but he had learned from his mistake the last time he hadn’t listened to Gandalf.

Between the slow pace and the knowledge that he was following another’s orders, Thorin was not in the most pleasant of moods and the rest of his company quickly picked up on that, staying far away and leaving him to lead them in peace.

The walk continued for some time in silence until Kili tripped and tumbled to the ground, almost taking Fili with him but the older dwarf managed to dance out of the way.

Thorin narrowed his eyes as his nephew found his feet but other than a little ribbing from the others it didn’t seem like Kili was up to anything. Thorin’s eyes caught Bilbo’s but the omega just smiled sweetly at him, his eyes glinting in a way that made Thorin highly suspicious…but Bilbo was not the type to play a trick and the fact that the halfling had been walking in front of Kili made it even less likely that he’d had anything to with Kili’s fall.

Sighing Thorin turned away from the others and started to walk again and after a few moments the sound of footsteps fell in line with his as they took up their journey once more.

The second time Kili misplaced his feet; Thorin gritted his teeth and carried on, carefully ignoring the embarrassed flush of the young prince’s face. By Durin, one would think that Kili did not have the eyes of an archer!

As a king, Thorin knew that patience was important but the third time that Kili almost stumbled into Fili made his fingers itch with the urge to swat his nephew upside the head.

“Have you gone blind?” he snarled, rounding on the young dwarf and Kili gaped at him, the flush of embarrassment spreading to the tips of his ears as the prince bowed his head.

“No, uncle.” Kili responded softly and for a moment, as the scent of shame flowed from Kili’s skin, Thorin felt guilty for turning his anger on him.

“I’m sure there is an explanation for all this….” Bilbo cut in as he hurried towards them, from the corner of his eye Thorin watched as the rest of the company took a step back.

No one but Dis had ever intervened when Thorin disciplined his nephews and Thorin settled his glare on the halfling, who would dare do so now but Bilbo simply tilted his chin up and met Thorin’s eyes.

“I doubt that chastising him like a child is going to help any,” Bilbo carried on.

“And what would happen if he stumbled in battle?!” Thorin shot back. “Do you think this matter would be so trivial then?”

The moment the words escaped him, he knew they were the wrong ones because Bilbo’s eyes narrowed into mere slits, his expression hardening into one that Thorin had often enough seen on Thren’s face when his father was being particularly hard-headed.

“My apologies…..” Bilbo responded mockingly. “I seem to have mistaken our walk for a battle. And where is our enemy, Thorin? Perhaps they are the rocks over which Kili had stumbled?”

Thorin bristled at that…how dare this little creature undermine him! But even as the thought shot through his mind another that pointed out how spectacular Bilbo appeared in his anger, made itself known.

“Mr Bilbo, you don’t have to…..” Kili started but Bilbo cut him off with a sharp gesture.

“Your uncle is tired, that is why he is behaving like a bear with a thistle in its paw.” Bilbo responded. “As for you, I am well aware of what ails you and I would advise you to speak with Thorin about it before one of those tumbles do you more damage than you can cope with.”

Thorin’s eyes flickered to Kili but the young prince dropped his eyes to his boots like the gold of Erebor was hidden within the leather. Turning back to Bilbo Thorin tilted his head, “And how do you know that I am tired, burglar?”

Bilbo’s smile was a curious thing as he scratched at his nose. “I have my ways but would it not be best if we all had a rest?”

A murmur of agreement from the others had Thorin shaking his head in wonder….to believe that a group of dwarves had to wait until a hobbit pointed out their own weariness to them!

“Fine, we will rest.” Thorin commanded, grasping Bilbo’s arm before the hobbit could wander off. “You and I need to speak with each other, halfling.” He growled and Bilbo’s shiver did not go unnoticed nor did the pheromones that flooded the air.

*O*

The moment that they were far enough from the company to not be overheard Thorin faced his omega. “If this is retaliation for what I did after hearing about your tale…..” Thorin started, only to be interrupted.

“It would serve you right if it was!” Bilbo retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. “Almost making a mockery of my gift….”

“Did you intend for me to be scandalized like one of the alphas from your Shire?” Thorin demanded, the anger and frustration that had been coursing through his veins mere moments before slowing into something much more pleasant as he tugged Bilbo towards him, burying his nose in the scent that covered the omega’s skin.

“If you had anything decent about you, you would have.” Bilbo responded, his words muffled against Thorin’s furs.

“Nothing you say can surprise me, halfling.” Thorin chuckled.

Bilbo was silent for a long moment. “I think that Kili is manifesting as an alpha.”

Thorin gaped, pulling away so that he could see Bilbo’s face. “What?!”

“Do you remember the way that I was able to scent what you were even with that awful concoction?” Bilbo hurried on, waiting until Thorin nodded before continuing. “Well when some people are close to their presentation, hobbits can smell it….that is why I have been keeping such a close eye on Ori….”

“Ori cannot be an alpha,” Thorin pointed out, only the royal bloodlines had any hope of such a thing anymore.

Bilbo nodded. “Ori isn’t an alpha but he told me that his mother was one of the last omegas to present before Smaug attacked and I believe that Ori is following in her footsteps….which has affected Kili….”

“You are saying that Kili and Ori are presenting because of each other?” Thorin frowned. Such a thing had not happened in centuries!

“Well it would explain why Kili hasn’t been able to take his eyes off Ori long enough to watch where he is going.” Bilbo added with a cheeky grin and Thorin couldn’t help but brush a kiss against his omega’s forehead.

“I worried about Kili, especially after Fili started courting a lass of his own but if you are right….Dis will be pleased.”

Bilbo hummed, tangling one of Thorin’s braids around his finger and tugging lightly. “I do believe I should receive a reward, not only for my good news but also for putting up with your sulking today.”

“Is that so?” Thorin mused, bending so that he could brush his lips against the tender rise of Bilbo’s cheek. “And what reward do you believe, you should be granted?”

Bilbo didn’t respond, instead the hobbit raised himself onto his toes so that he could press his lips against Thorin’s, letting the feel and taste of his alpha sooth him as the gentle rumble of conversation rose and fell behind them.


	9. The Heartlines (On Your Hand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the stage where an omega usually called off the courtship if they were unsure of their alpha and while Thorin didn’t think Bilbo would do such a thing the memories of watching past rejections kept him rooted to the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over so we'll be back to my regular posting from now on and apologies again for the delay. It's unbeta'd so be kind.

The third day of Gandalf’s absence dawned and Thorin stood at the edge of the camp watching while the others gathered their packs. The morning was dull, the sun barely peeking from behind the thick clouds, that covered the skies and usually such a day would remind Thorin of the long nights they’d spent on the road after Smaug’s attack but the bitter memory of times long past was not why the dwarf king had slipped away from the company of his brethren on this particular day.

The dwarf king’s eyes fell on the hobbit in the middle of their gathering even as his fingers tightened around the beads in his hand. There were three of them in total, each made with the precious gems that he’d mined from the caves of Erebor himself. The first two beads were made of the darkest emerald he could find and he’d carved them into tiny oak branches that gleamed against the dark leather thong that he’d threaded them onto. Nestled between the two beads was a single red ruby and upon it Thorin had carved the same symbol that Thren had taught him when he was a child. His bearer had claimed that it provided protection to any omega who wore it, calling on Old Gods who had long grown silent and while his Sire had laughed at the tale he had not told Thorin that Thren was wrong so the symbol remained, carved deep into the ruby’s surface where it had waited for an omega to call its own.

It was the second gift that tradition called for him to give to Bilbo and he hoped that the hobbit accepted. The fact that the gift was meant to be given in public did nothing to calm Thorin’s racing thoughts. This was the stage where an omega usually called off the courtship if they were unsure of their alpha and while Thorin didn’t think Bilbo would do such a thing the memories of watching past rejections kept him rooted to the spot.

Gritting his teeth, Thorin took a step forward and another until he was directly behind the halfling.

Bilbo paused in his packing and Thorin watched as the hobbit cocked his head, sniffing the air delicately before glancing over his shoulder. The moment their eyes met, Bilbo’s lips curled into a slow smile that helped untangle the knots that had settled in Thorin’s gut.

Brushing the dirt of his knees Bilbo stood. “Was there something you needed?” he queried.

Thorin nodded, out of the corner of his eye he could see the rest of the company watching them but he kept his focus on Bilbo as he held out the hand that was still clutching his gift.

“Bilbo Baggins, I request that you formally acknowledge our bond and I pledge upon the blood of my ancestors that I will endeavour to keep you and any offspring you gift me with safe from harm….” Thorin’s words trailed off because the rest of the pledge demanded that he promise Bilbo a share in his wealth but without Erebor, his wealth was a pitiful thing indeed and he couldn’t promise what he did not have.

Swallowing his pride Thorin continued, his voice softer than it had been. “My inheritance would be yours if I had it and though I have very little to call my own I would share every gem and coin with you if you so ask.” Raising his head Thorin met Bilbo’s eyes and the film of tears that he saw there made him shut his own. He did not want the omega to pity him but he could nothing about that now, instead he hurried on, desperate to complete the pledge before he made even more of a fool of himself. Opening his hand he revealed the gift and he could hear the whispers from the others but he didn’t open his eyes to see Bilbo’s reaction. “These are jewels that I mined myself and carved for my intended, if it is still your intention to become my mate then I ask that you accept them as a token of my affection.” He carried on, his free hand clenching into a fist at his side as he came to the part of the pledge that he abhorred. “If it is no longer your intention to call me your own then you may refuse the gift and I will not try to court you again….” He finished.

The silence stretched on and Thorin could feel sweat beading at the back of his neck as he waited for Bilbo’s response.

“Thorin Oakenshield, you are a fool…..” Bilbo began and the only thing that kept Thorin standing was the halfling’s grips on his sleeve as Bilbo took a step closer. The hobbit’s palm pressed against Thorin’s cheek and the dwarf opened his eyes slowly meeting Bilbo’s gaze and something in the omega’s eyes made him exhale the breath he didn’t even notice that he’d been holding. “You are an absolute fool if you think that I chose you because of your gold or gems. I’m here because somewhere between the Shire and now, you lot became family and a Baggins never turns his back on family. And if you think that I would refuse your gift when I had to go through all of this just to convince you to see me as something other than a weak halfling….” Thorin opened his mouth to protest but Bilbo just shook his head and continued. “That is exactly what you thought I was and I don’t blame you one tiny bit. However, like I’ve already told you, I’ve always wanted to find an alpha of my own and now that I have neither lack of wealth nor a dragon infested mountain will keep me from your side. Is that clear?”

Thorin nodded, his mind still in a daze as Bilbo’s fingers dropped to the leather thong.

“Though I’m not entirely clear on what I’m supposed to do with this. Is it a bracelet of some kind?” he asked with a tiny frown that Thorin would have kissed away had they not been in full view of the others.

“It’s meant to be braided into your hair, Mr Bilbo.” Bofur called, from his place on the side-lines, and Bilbo shot him a thankful smile.

“Well it is a gorgeous gift, Thorin. I can only imagine the looks on the faces of my greedy relatives if I ever get the chance to show it to them!” he chuckled.

“So you accept?” Thorin asked again, just to make certain.

“He wouldn’t have given that long winded speech if he didn’t!” Dwalin muttered and Bilbo grinned.

“Yes I accept.” He confirmed, fingers still playing with the beads absentmindedly.

Thorin’s lips curled into a smile as he pressed a kiss against Bilbo’s forehead, company be damned. “Then I request that you allow me to braid it into your hair.”

“Go ahead,” Bilbo prodded and Thorin reached out, gently grasping the wisps of curls just by Bilbo’s ear. His fingers flew as they caught the strands beginning the braid, just above Bilbo’s temple before weaving the thong into the hobbit’s hair. The dark of the material stood out as the blond hair was plaited around it and the gems glittered in the sunlight. Bilbo held completely still while Thorin worked though he was not quiet as the rest of the dwarves drew near offering their congratulations.

“I must say, you dwarves have very different rituals than we do.” Bilbo mused. “I cannot imagine the horror of having someone reject you in front of everyone else.”

“Is that not how it is done in the Shire?” Thorin asked twisting another section of hair into the braid.

“Not at all, though I do enjoy your rituals a bit more.” Bilbo admitted with a rueful grin.

“It is a gorgeous gift, Mr Bilbo.” Ori commented and Bilbo smiled at the young dwarf who was oblivious to the speculative looks Kili was casting his way.

Finally finished Thorin stepped back to admire his work but the moment he released Bilbo’s hair the hobbit twisted around and pressed their lips together. The move startled a breath from Thorin and the quick flick of Bilbo’s tongue over his lips made lust curl dark and heavy in his loins but the hobbit pulled back before he could make a move, his smile still firmly on his face.

“There, now we have both made a spectacle of ourselves in public.” Bilbo nodded.

“I’m fairly certain that Thorin enjoyed your spectacle much more than he did his own,” Nori laughed and Bilbo flushed casting an evil eye the dwarf’s way.

The giving of the second gift had not been what Thorin had expected but he was glad because Bilbo’s words and actions assured him that he’d made the right choice in a mate and he was sure that the rest of their courtship would be anything but dull.

 

 


	10. What If The Storm Ends (And I Don't See You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Bilbo what’s wrong with our Ori?!" demanded Dori and behind him Nori glared at Bilbo as if he thought that the omega had intentionally harmed their younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through. It's unbeta'd so be kind.

They'd been travelling for a few hours when Ori started to lag behind. Initially Bilbo thought that the young dwarf was simply tired but when Ori didn't re-join the group after a few minutes Bilbo slipped from his place at Bofur's side to see what was wrong.

The moment he approached Ori, the first thing that Bilbo noticed was the smell curling through the air around the young dwarf like the thickest molasses. The next thing that caught his attention was the sweat beading Ori's forehead and the way the dwarf was tugging at his clothing as if just having them against his skin was enough to irritate him.

The signs were all there but Bilbo hoped with his whole heart that Ori had just come down with a bug of some sort…the other option was not something he wanted to consider. Not when they were stuck in the middle of nowhere with neither shelter nor restraint to help the young dwarf though his first heat. Bilbo didn't even want to think of the effect that it would have on Kili.

"Ori," Bilbo greeted, slipping closer to the dwarf.

Ori blinked at Bilbo, his dark eyes glazed over as he tried to focus on the halfling's face.

"Ori, are you feeling well?" Bilbo inquired, pressing a palm to Ori's forehead. The heat radiating off the small body almost made him pull back but Ori leaned into the touch in a way that Bilbo remembered well from his own heats. The presence of other omegas was calming to one who was not yet bonded and the Shire didn't allow omegas to bond during their first heat as the emotions that overwhelmed them could lead to poor choices in mates.  

"Mr Bilbo, I think I ate something that doesn’t agree with me," Ori whined as he pressed closer to Bilbo.

"I doubt its anything that you ate," Bilbo muttered as he slowed them to a stop, turning away from Ori Bilbo glanced at the rest of the company who had yet to realize that something was wrong. "Bofur!" he called, staggering a bit as Ori sagged against him. His voice made the others pause and Bofur hurried towards him, closely followed by a concerned Dori.

The rest of the company weren't far behind and Bilbo exhaled a breath of relief when Thorin took stock of the situation, nostrils flaring as he caught Ori's scent, before grabbing hold of Kili who had been moving closer. The dwarf prince struggled briefly but as Thorin dragged him further away from the group he seemed to calm.

Bofur helped Bilbo lower Ori to the ground, resting the young omega's head on Bilbo's lap as his brothers demanded to know what had happened but Bilbo's first concern was for Ori's comfort and only when the dwarf's eyes drifted close did he turn to the omega's siblings.

"Mr. Bilbo what’s wrong with our Ori?!" demanded Dori and behind him Nori glared at Bilbo as if he thought that the omega had intentionally harmed their younger brother.

"I think and I’m not sure so don’t go quoting me on this but I think Ori is presenting." Bilbo explained, fingers stroking the sweat drenched hair at Ori's temples.

"What?!"

Dwalin's gruff voice made Bilbo glance up, taking in the shocked look on the faces of his friends he smiled sadly.

"I had an inkling that this would happen, especially given how Ori seemed drawn to me….us omegas stick together, you know." he hurried on. "But after Ori told me of his mother's status and given the way that Kili has been reacting in his presence. I was fairly certain that I was right and Ori was an omega on the cusp of presenting but I did so hope that he would do it in a more comfortable place."

Nori's eyes narrowed. "And what's the young prince got to do with anything?" he demanded, voice gruff, though Bilbo could see the worry lurking in the dwarf's gaze.

"As it so happens, I believe Kili is presenting as well but as an alpha and we all know that presentations only coincide when one causes the other unless they were born at the same time." Bilbo explained and from the other side of the clearing he could hear Thorin shouting at Kili who was glaring at his uncle. Fili was standing beside Thorin, his expression as foreboding as Bilbo had ever seen it and when Kili went to march past him; Fili grabbed him by the arm as Thorin grasped the other pulling the dwarf even further from the group.

"Oh, this isn't good." Balin muttered and Bilbo couldn't help but nod, the first stages of a heat were mild but as Ori grew more desperate so would Kili and only the Gods knew what would happen then.

*O*

The time ticked by slowly, Thorin had put Kili on watch duty with his brother to keep him occupied. The dark haired prince hadn’t been pleased though he did understand the reasoning behind his uncle’s orders.

Balin and Dwalin had volunteered to scout the area, leaving the others with Bilbo as he cared for Ori, wiping away the sweat from young dwarf's brow and holding him still when Ori began to thrash in his sleep.

The longer it went on the more concerned Dori and Nori became. Bilbo couldn't blame them because neither dwarf had ever dealt with a heat and he could only guess how it looked from the outside.

Thorin was a constant, silent presence at Bilbo's side. Their partial bond protected him from the pheromones rolling off Ori's skin in waves and Bilbo was glad that the dwarf king had not simply left them to deal with Ori as many alphas would have done.

Bilbo was just changing the wet cloth on Ori's brow when Balin and Dwalin burst from the bushes.

"Find your weapons!" The tall dwarf yelled and the others scrabbled to follow his directions as Fili and Kili appeared. Bilbo was going to ask what was happening when a familiar howl tore through the air, sending shivers up his spine…..Wargs!

Thorin clutched his sword as he glanced in the direction that the sound had come from.

"Did you see how many there were?" he asked Fili but the prince shook his head.

"I counted at least ten…" he admitted.

"But we could hear more." Kili added.

Thorin turned, meeting Bilbo's eyes. "Can you wake him?"

Bilbo shook his head, clenching his fingers into fists to hide the way his hands were shaking. "Even if I did he wouldn't be able to run nor defend himself."

Thorin nodded, his expression grim. "Then we will stand and fight."


	11. This Trouble (Just Shouldn't Be Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No omega worth his salt would stand by and watch another be hurt and Bilbo knew that the rest of the company would fight to their dying breath to protect Ori…the least he could do was stand with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cougars_catnip for the read through and its unbeta'd so please be kind.

“Kili, to the trees, pick as many off as you can!” Thorin ordered, narrowing his eyes when Kili hesitated, his gaze fixed on Ori but after a minute the prince seemed to shake off the trance he’d fallen under and hurried to the edge of the clearing clambering into the closest tree as Fili took up sentry beneath it.

A quick yelp followed by a forlorn howl told the company that Kili had already sighted his prey.

“Make a circle; we let none of them past us.” Thorin told them and Bilbo slid Ori’s head from his lap, resting it on his pack as he grabbed Sting from where he’d dropped it when he’d been searching for rags to wet.

Dori and Nori stood back to back, placing themselves between Ori and the bushes that hid the warg pack from their view.

Bilbo glanced around, taking in the grim expression on the faces of his friends even as his fingers tightened around Sting’s hilt. When his eyes met Thorin’s he could see the worry there but instead of letting it make him nervous, Bilbo raised his head and shot the alpha a small smile. No omega worth his salt would stand by and watch another be hurt and Bilbo knew that the rest of the company would fight to their dying breath to protect Ori…the least he could do was stand with them.

The sound of barks and snarls grew closer and Bilbo’s eyes widened as seven of the creatures burst from the shrubbery, jaws wide and drool dripping as they faced their prey. Overhead an arrow whistled as it cut through the air, only to embed itself in the head of the closest warg. The creature’s momentum carried it forward even as its knees buckled and it fell to the ground but the others didn’t even pause in their charge.

Dwalin’s axe glinted as he charged; dodging out the way of one of the warg’s snapping teeth. Spinning on his heel the dwarf buried his weapon in the warg’s side, tearing through flesh and muscle with a roar. 

One of the uninjured wargs darted around the fighting pair, heading straight for Thorin and for a minute Bilbo felt his heart lurch before another warg distracted him, forcing his attention away from the dwarf king as Thorin leapt into battle with the others.

Gandalf had been right when he said hobbits were light on their feet but Bilbo doubted that any hobbit had ever done what he was about to do, while the others were distracted one of the wargs had been making its way slowly towards Ori’ prone body, taking the opportunity to secure itself a helpless meal. Using the rock, that the others had been sunning the rags on, as a boost Bilbo leapt onto the warg’s back, fingers digging in to the matted fur as the creature bucked and snarled.

For a second Bilbo almost lost his grip as a warg slammed into the one he was riding, sharp claws reaching for him, ignoring the cries of pain from its packmate as it ripped jagged holes in the skin hidden beneath the creature’s fur. But before the warg could get a grip, Kili dropped from the tree, embedding his sword into the warg’s skull.

The added weight sent Bilbo’s warg crumbling to the ground and the hobbit barely thought as he drove Sting’s blade into the warg’s neck over and over, the blood beneath his feet making his perch precarious but Bilbo didn’t stop, not until he was sure that the thing was dead.

Out of the corner of his eye Bilbo watched Kili re-join the fray where the dwarves were forcing the wargs back with practiced moves that spoke of years of training, weaving between the wargs as they cut them down.

Clutching Sting’s bloody hilt Bilbo stumbled off the dead warg. His heartbeat rumbled like thunder in his ears as he staggered to where Ori was laying, unaware of the battle that was happening around him.

Movement at the far corner of the clearing caught his eye and Bilbo froze as a huge warg erupted from the bushes. The creature’s nostrils flared while it took in the scene before it, yellow eyes narrowing as they focused on Ori.

Bilbo didn’t even think as he ran towards the warg, waving Sting in the air until the creature focused on him instead of Ori. The warg took a step forward and Bilbo forced himself to hold his ground. If the warg chose to go after Ori there was no way that Bilbo could face it head on but if he led it away from the omega then maybe he could buy himself enough time to think up a plan.

“Come on you ugly bastard!” Bilbo yelled waving his arms at the warg.

The creature shook its massive head, lips pulling away from its teeth in a snarl as it lunged forward and Bilbo waited until the beast was almost upon him before he sprinted towards the bushes.

Bramble tore at his clothing as he ran and the sharp rocks pained his feet but Bilbo was only focused on the warg that he could hear crashing through the undergrowth, so near that Bilbo could almost feel the heat of its breath on his neck.

Bilbo’s stride shattered as his feet caught on an exposed root, sending him crashing to the ground but the move saved his life as the warg went flying over his head.

The creature skidded to a stop a few feet away, claws digging into the soil as it spun to face Bilbo and the hobbit’s breath stuttered in his chest as the warg’s fur rippled, making it seem even larger than it was.

Kicking at the root Bilbo rose to his feet the moment that the warg lunged for him and this time he wasn’t lucky enough to escape injury.

The warg’s sharp claws ripped through clothing and skin, drawing a cry of pain from Bilbo’s throat as his shoulder was laid bare to what felt like the bone but even the burning fire spreading along his arm didn’t keep him still.

Ducking beneath the bushes Bilbo started running again, weaving as he tried to throw the warg off his trail but the creature was smarter than its brethren and it kept pace with him step for step. Then it was upon him the heavy weight of its large paw bearing Bilbo to the ground as large teeth sunk into his skin and as the fierce pain eclipsed his vision making the world go dark, Bilbo prayed that Thorin and the others were safe.


	12. I'll Give You (Whatever You Need)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ori is fine, halfling, which is more than I can say for you.” Thorin murmured but Bilbo just tightened his grip on Thorin’s fingers and the alpha bowed his head because it seemed like he was destined to see those he cared for in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta. 
> 
> Also that cliffhanger wasn't intentional so let us all step away from the pitchforks *eyes you all suspiciously*

The last of the wargs had just fallen when Thorin turned to check on Bilbo, only to watch the hobbit vanish into the bushes with a warg hot on his heels. The dwarf king was running before he realized it, following the two into the undergrowth and he wasn’t the only one. Dwalin and Bofur kept time with him as he raced after the omega but the brambles and vines were so thick that Thorin lost sight of Bilbo. Thank Durin that sight was not the only way for him to track his mate and he’d just caught Bilbo’s scent on the air when a scream of pain made him see red.

Bursting into the clearing Thorin watched in horror as the warg sank its teeth into Bilbo’s arm, swinging the hobbit like he was a toy and the alpha in him surged to the fore.

Racing forward Thorin yanked his second knife from its sheath as he leapt onto the warg’s back, sinking both blades into the skin at the creature’s neck.

The warg reared with a howl of pain, as it tried to buck Thorin off, releasing Bilbo in the process and out of the corner of his eye Thorin saw Bofur pull the hobbit out of the way of the warg’s flailing claws while Dwalin took the beast’s move as the opportunity it was. The tall dwarf swung his axe, sinking it deep into the warg’s exposed chest as Thorin steadied his grip on the beast, sheathing his knife while he dug his fingers into the rough fur that adorned the beast’s head.

Orcrist glistened as Thorin spun it, before dragging the blade across the warg’s neck. Dwalin ducked out of the way of the spray of blood that erupted from the wound as the warg staggered, releasing one last high whine before it crashed to the ground. 

The moment that Thorin was sure the creature was dead; he leapt from its back and hurried to where Bilbo lay, his head resting in Bofur’s lap.

The halfling was watching him with dazed eyes and he managed a small smile when Thorin lifted his hand, brushing a small kiss against Bilbo’s knuckles. The omega’s wounds were bleeding fiercely and Thorin knew that if they weren’t tended that Bilbo would die. The thought alone made something cold settle in the pit of Thorin’s gut and any words he would have uttered died on his tongue.

“W-wh…” Bilbo trailed off clearing his throat as a grimace of pain flashed across his face. “Where’s Ori?” the hobbit managed to choke out and Thorin had to close his eyes to bite back the hysterical laughter that wanted to bubble up from him. Even now the hobbit was thinking of everyone _but_ himself and to think that Thorin had once believed Bilbo selfish! If his bearer was alive Thorin was sure that Thren would box his ears for judging the omega so poorly.

“Ori is fine, halfling, which is more than I can say for you.” Thorin murmured but Bilbo’s just tightened his grip on Thorin’s fingers and the alpha bowed his head because it seemed like he was destined to see those he cared for in pain.

“Thorin, he needs to be healed.”

Dwalin’s rough voice pulled Thorin from his morbid thoughts and he turned to face his friend.

“None of us would judge you for it.” Dwalin continued his gaze steady as he met Thorin’s eyes. “The halfling has proven himself more worthy than any dwarf I’ve known and if keeping our secrets means his death then I do not think that we can call ourselves more honourable than those tree-loving bastards.”

Bilbo’s grip tightened on Thorin’s hand and the king turned to his mate, taking in the blood that had soaked through Bilbo’s clothes and the lines of pain that seemed etched onto the omega’s face.

“Bilbo, there is something I can do to take your pain from you but it is only something that fully bonded pairs are allowed….” Thorin started.

Bilbo coughed, the sound fading into a hoarse chuckle. “We are all but bonded now.” He murmured, his eyes falling close and fear gripped Thorin’s heart.

“Bilbo Baggins!” he yelled, exhaling in relief when the hobbit blinked slowly. “I can heal you but it will mean we’ve surpassed our courting. We will be fully bonded if you accept.”

Bilbo nodded slowly, his eyes alight with understanding. “I accept.” He whispered and Thorin tightened his grip on Bilbo’s hand as he sunk to his knees.

It had been so long since he’d thought on his training but he would not let his mate die simply because he lacked the concentration to find the spark that he’d been lectured about as a dwarfling.

Closing his eyes, Thorin let his breath slow to a crawl and he could hear Bilbo’s doing the same, letting his conscious mind fade Thorin embraced the darker nature of the alpha within him. He’d shunned this part of him for so long, afraid to see what grief would have done to something that was already so primal in its nature but now the alpha spirit wasn’t simply a beast in the back of Thorin’s mind. It was heat and fire, blazing hotter than the ones that Smaug had used to destroy their kingdom. Beneath that there was want and need, the two emotions tangled around a light green spark that Thorin knew was the partial bond he shared with Bilbo.

Brushing against the spark Thorin almost cried out when a wave of pain and fear washed over him but he didn’t retreat. Instead he let his mental presence curl around the bond, pouring more and more of himself into it until it was impossible to tell where Bilbo started and he ended.

The green of the spark faded into a pale silver that brightened the longer Thorin held it, glistening like the Arkenstone and then Bilbo’s pain came pouring into Thorin as they merged into one but the dwarf king had felt worse and he held himself steady, taking the pain in before letting it fade into the nothingness that surrounded them. Thorin repeated the process again and again until Bilbo’s presence calmed, leaving nothing but a lingering sense of curiosity as Thorin checked the bond over and the dwarf king couldn’t contain the feeling of happiness that streaked through him when the omega seemed to recognize his presence, only to curl around him in turn.

Thorin’s eyes opened slowly, meeting the familiar ones of his omega before the last of his adrenaline drained away and he slumped into unconsciousness.


	13. Do Not Go (Where I Can't Follow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The ring and the dragon can destroy each other but it will be up to you to make sure that they come in contact.” She explained, her eyes drifting to something that only she could see. “Heed my words Bilbo and tell no one of what I’ve imparted to you.” She finished before taking a step back. “Now go, your alpha is getting worried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through.
> 
> Also let's see who can spot the quote first (it's pretty blatant though)

When Bilbo woke the first thing he noticed was the golden light that seemed to wash over wherever he was. Pushing himself to his feet, Bilbo frowned when he could see none of his companions…there was nothing but the golden light coating everything as far as the eye could see and it took the halfling a moment to realize that the light wasn’t actually golden but instead was reflecting of vast amounts of gold and jewels that littered the ground around him.

Turning in a small circle, Bilbo paused as he caught sight of a throne seated in the middle of a mountain of gold. Upon the throne sat a beautiful dwarf woman, her hair piled high in intricate braids and her emerald dress glistened as brightly as the jewels that surrounded her throne.

“I thought you would never awake, Mr Baggins.” She smiled as Bilbo stared at her and the little hobbit flushed.

“I’m…sorry?” he apologized, one hand rising to tug at his collar in embarrassment. “Not to be rude, but would you mind telling me who you are or where _I_ am for that matter?”

The woman laughed as she shifted on her seat. “My little one gave you my symbol Mr. Baggins but it seems he did not explain what it was for.” She responded. “My name has been lost for so long that I feel I need a new one but my purpose is the same, I watch over all the omegas that come into this world and I must say that you have been one of my favourites.”

“Uhmm thank you?” Bilbo whispered as he fiddled with his sleeves. “When you say that you watch over all the omegas, does that mean you’re a…..” he trailed off but she nodded in understanding.

“I have been called everything from a Goddess to a watcher but that is neither here nor there and I don’t think that Thorin would approve of me keeping you for so long.” She replied, the smile slipping from her face as she rose and Bilbo’s breath caught in his throat at the shadows that she cast, each of them a different species though Bilbo could only recognize, man, elf, dwarf and hobbit amongst them.

“Your alpha has chosen a harsh path to walk and it will end in his death unless something is changed.”

Her voice drew Bilbo’s attention away from her shadows and he frowned at her words.

“You found something in the Goblin caves and you took it with you.” She continued, taking a step closer and the heat flowing from her body almost made Bilbo take a step back but she grasped his hand, holding him still. “That ring is more terrible than you could know; my little Bilbo and it will bring such death and destruction if it is not destroyed first.”

“I didn’t….” Bilbo started but she cut him off with a small smile.

“I know you didn’t understand what it was but because you have it you can destroy it. The ring fears only fire and not the one made by man nor dwarf. Dragon’s fire is the only thing that can send it back to whence it came.”

“Smaug?” Bilbo guessed and the woman nodded.

“The ring and the dragon can destroy each other but it will be up to you to make sure that they come in contact.” She explained, her eyes drifting to something that only she could see. “Heed my words Bilbo and tell no one of what I’ve imparted to you.” She finished before taking a step back. “Now go, your alpha is getting worried.”

Bilbo nodded because it was the only thing he could do as the world faded around them.

*O*

 

The second time Bilbo awoke it was to Kili’s concerned face peering into his. The young dwarf yelped when Bilbo sat up, backpedalling so that they didn’t head-butt each other. A second later Kili was replaced by Thorin, who pressed his hands to Bilbo’s face.

“How do you feel?”  He demanded and Bilbo frowned at the wave of _worry, anxiousness, fear_ that flowed through his mind. Then he remembered Thorin’s words from before and the way that he’d been in Thorin’s head as the king did something that took his pain away.

Raising his right hand Bilbo grinned at the sight of the light blue runes that curved along his palm only to disappear beneath the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, the scent told him that it was Thorin’s and Bilbo couldn’t help but snort because he doubted that Thorin would have let anyone else give Bilbo their clothes. 

“I’m fine, Thorin.” Bilbo assured him as he leaned forward pressing their foreheads together while the words that the strange woman had spoken flowed through his mind. He couldn’t imagine a life without Thorin and if destroying the ring was the only way to keep the alpha safe then that was exactly what he’d do!

Thorin’s eyes closed and Bilbo let the calm strength of the dwarf king wash over him, even as he curled his hand around Thorin’s pressing his runes to the ones that shone against the tan of the king’s skin.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and Bilbo pulled away, glancing around him, only to frown at the house they were in. He hadn’t even realized that they were no longer outside. “Where is Ori?”

“He’s with Gandalf.” Thorin responded, his cold blue eyes flickering over Bilbo’s face. “The wizard returned when we were both unconscious and led the company to the home of Beorn, who has agreed to let us remain here until Ori’s heat is finished and he has brought with him all the things needed to keep Ori comfortable and Kili out of trouble. It seems you weren’t the only one to notice their behaviour.” Thorin explained.

“Beorn does not sound like a very dwarf-like name.” Bilbo commented after a long moment and Thorin smiled as his fingers traced Bilbo’s bonding runes.

“That would be because Beorn is not a dwarf. He is a man that takes on the shape of a bear at will.”

“A shapeshifter?” Bilbo breathed in excitement, he’d read about them but never even hoped of meeting one!

“A shapeshifter, who is not here now so you would do well to rest and not even think of trying to find even more trouble.” The king chided and Bilbo glared at him because as far as he was concerned every bit of trouble they’d encountered so far had been because of stubborn dwarves and bad luck but before he could say as much Thorin’s grip tightened. “You almost died today…if it hadn’t been for our partial bond I wouldn’t have been able to save you, Bilbo. Let me have this one moment where I can see that you are safe.” Thorin whispered and Bilbo couldn’t help but wrap both arms around the king so that he could pull the dwarf into a hug.

Thorin was rigid for a moment, until he slumped in Bilbo’s embrace. “I will try not to go where you can’t follow.”  Bilbo promised and Thorin nodded because their quest was a dangerous one and who knew what it would bring?

 


	14. Take Me Home (I Don't Want To Be Alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo perked up at the mention of young dwarf. “How is Kili?” he asked as Dwalin released him. 
> 
> The dwarf shrugged, casting a dark gaze over his shoulder. “He’s been better.” He admitted finally. “All of us have taking turns trying to wear him out but he’s still rearing to go and Thorin’s patience is wearing thin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta.
> 
> The chapter contains attempted dub-con via heat and rutting (not that they get anywhere near to try anything but I just thought it should be mentioned) 
> 
> Also there won't be another update until Monday because I'm working all weekend.

Bilbo stood before the large mirror that adorned one side of Beorn’s house as he examined the pink scars that were the only reminders of the horrible wounds that the warg had inflicted on him the day before. He still wasn’t entirely clear on _how_ Thorin had healed him because he’d never heard of such a thing happening between a bonded pair in the Shire but then again dwarves had always been secretive so for all Bilbo knew it was a common ability that came with a full bond.

He’d been careful to not mention the strange vision he’d had to Thorin either, even though the deception made his head hurt but the very idea of losing Thorin was enough to stay his tongue.

Sighing softly Bilbo raised his hand, staring at the bonding mark. Now that he had time to examine it he could see that the curved lines seemed to form words but he couldn’t decipher what they meant, though from the soft looks that the others had given him when they’d seen the mark, he was fairly certain that the dwarves didn’t share his inability. He’d have to ask Thorin about it but for now the King had taken over distracting Kili while Fili rested.

They’d set up the system after they caught Kili trying to sneak into the room where Ori was. The fact that Nori had threatened Kili with castration if he so much as laid a finger on his little brother hadn’t deterred the princeling and finally Thorin had put Kili under constant watch, partially for his own safety because Nori was not one to make idle threats and partially for their peace of mind as knowing where Kili was at all times meant he wasn’t getting himself into trouble.

Another point of worry for Bilbo was the fact that newly bonded hobbits usually experienced their heat a few hours after the bonding ceremony was another thought that was bothering Bilbo, but so far he’d felt none of the familiar symptoms and he wondered if perhaps it was because he hadn’t bonded with another hobbit? There were just so many unanswered questions but if Bilbo lingered on them all he’d never get anything done!

Casting the thoughts aside Bilbo redressed himself, shoving the long shirt into his trousers before rolling up the sleeves so that his fingers weren’t lost beneath them. With a last glance at the mirror he nodded to himself and set of in search of the others.

*O*

The first dwarf that he caught sight of was Bofur, the toymaker was deep in conversation with Bifur and though Bilbo was too far away to hear what they were taking about, not that he had any hope of understanding Bifur’s words, he could tell that the conversation was not one he wanted to interrupt from the way that Bofur’s familiar smile was absent.

Turning away from the two Bilbo yelped when he almost ran straight into Dwalin, thankfully the tall dwarf had noticed him and strong hands kept Bilbo from tumbling onto his bum.

“You should watch where you’re going, burglar.” Dwalin rumbled and Bilbo flushed in embarrassment despite the softness of the dwarf’s tone. “Wouldn’t want Thorin to start worrying about you too, not with Kili already tormenting him.”

Bilbo perked up at the mention of young dwarf. “How is Kili?” he asked as Dwalin released him.

The dwarf shrugged, casting a dark gaze over his shoulder. “He’s been better.” He admitted finally. “All of us have taking turns trying to wear him out but he’s still rearing to go and Thorin’s patience is wearing thin.”

Bilbo pursed his lips in thought. There was little he could do for Kili but at least he could help taking care of Ori. When he mentioned this to Dwalin the dwarf directed him to the rear of the house where Ori was being kept.

Following Dwalin’s directions Bilbo hurried away, his eyes widening as a huge bee darted over his head. He’d already guessed that Beorn was a large man from the size of his house and the descriptions he’d read of shapeshifters as a child but it seemed that _everything_ in this place was larger than he was!

The sound of swords clashing caught Bilbo’s attention and he paused, eyes darting towards the sound.

The rest of the company minus the three brothers and Gandalf were gathered beneath an old oak tree, watching as Fili and Kili sparred against each other. While Fili’s face held a small grin, Kili’s expression was as dark as Bilbo had ever seen it, his lips drawn tight into a bitter line as he tried to force his brother back. It was a futile effort because where Kili was skilled with his bow, Fili was a master at swordplay and the bright haired prince, ducked and parried with what seemed like little effort, using the flat of his blade to slap against Kili’s weak spots.

Kili snarled and darted forward only to have Fili pivot and grab at his brother’s hair using the long strands to yank the younger prince back before he leapt on top of him, swords forgotten as they wrestled in the dirt.

Bilbo frowned at the sight but as he met Thorin’s eyes across the clearing the king shook his head and Bilbo nodded in understanding. He would only distract Kili even more if he went over there and he could wait until later to talk to Thorin.

With the thought firmly in mind, Bilbo spun on his heels and headed for the door that he could just make out at the edge of the house, ignoring the snarls from behind him and the words that he was glad that he couldn’t understand that erupted from Kili’s throat in a guttural accent that sent shivers skating up his spine.

*O*

Bilbo didn’t even notice Nori until he was almost upon him and the worry in the dwarf’s eyes made Bilbo frown until he remembered how unfamiliar Nori would be with the symptoms that accompanied a first heat.

“How is he?” he asked.

Nori sighed. “He’s just waken up; Dori and the wizard are trying to keep him docile.”

Dropping a hand onto Nori’s shoulder Bilbo shot him a reassuring smile. “I know that this must seem horrid to you but it’s common to us omegas. Trust me; Ori is in no more danger than any of us.”

Nori managed a small smile but Bilbo could see that he wasn’t reassured much.

“I’m going to head in and see what I can do to help.” He told the dwarf and Nori nodded as Bilbo pushed the door open and entered the room.

 

*O*

 

The small room was unlike the rest of Beorn’s house and Bilbo guessed that it had been a storage room of some sort. In the middle of the room a makeshift bed had been created. Ori lay on the bed’s white sheets, his eyes opened but unfocused while Dori moped the sweat from his brow.

Beside the two, Gandalf sat watching Ori steadily though Bilbo’s entrance made him glance up, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“It’s good to see you on your feet, Bilbo.” The wizard greeted and Bilbo smiled at him. Gandalf had visited with the others when Thorin wouldn’t let him leave the house and Bilbo knew that they had him to thank for finding this place.

Hurrying closer, Bilbo paused at Ori’s side, taking in the red flush of the young omega’s cheeks and the way that Ori had started to shift on the bed.

“It seems I’m here for the worst bit, aren’t I?” Bilbo whispered and Gandalf nodded in response.

“I was particularly happy that I lost all memories of my first heat….it isn’t the most pleasant of experiences.”

Dori glanced curiously between them but before he could ask the question on his lips Ori started thrashing on the bed and Bilbo grabbed one of the omega’s wrists as it went to claw at his clothing even as Gandalf held the other.

Ori bucked against them, a harsh whine rising from his throat as he snarled and oh yes, Bilbo had always hated this part!

“Ori, stop it!” Dori yelled, trying to plead with his brother but the omega showed no sign of hearing him as his whines grew into a full-fledged scream that made Bilbo want to cover his ears.

The sound of a commotion outside the door told them that Ori’s cries hadn’t gone unheard.

“Hold him!”

The roar of Thorin’s voice was followed by a loud thump but Bilbo didn’t dare move his attention from Ori.

“Let me up, Fili!” Kili howled even as another load thump sounded from beyond the door.

Ori froze at the sound of the prince’s voice before he began his attack anew; trying to wrench himself away from his captors and Bilbo gritted his teeth as he ignored the tears streaming down the dwarf’s cheeks.

“Uncle, no!” Kili yelled. “He needs me, he’s calling me. Can’t you hear him?”

“How anyone can hear anything over your caterwauling is a miracle,” Dwalin snarled.

“What can we do?” Dori demanded as he petted Ori’s hair, trying to sooth his brother but Ori was beyond consoling the heat was demanding that he find an alpha to sate his need and with one right outside his door the omega would not be calmed.

“We wait it out.” Gandalf responded, finally and Bilbo sighed in relief as the sound of the struggle moved further from the door.

Gandalf was right after all, the only thing they _could_  do now was wait.


	15. I'll Be Holding All The Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s times like these when I’m jealous of alphas,” the man murmured as soon as Bilbo stopped beside him. “They don’t have to deal with their bodies rebelling against them like we do.”
> 
> Bilbo snorted. “I’m certain that Kili would disagree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta and sorry about the delay. 
> 
> Also I had a work based on mine but the author took it down before I could read it sadly :(

Bilbo rested his head against the bed as he watched Ori sleep. The dwarf had stopped screaming a while ago and Bilbo didn’t know if that was because Kili was too far away for him to scent or if the young omega had simply worn himself out.

Slipping his hand from Ori’s Bilbo stood, stretching the kinks out of his knees. It had been a while since he’d knelt for so long and his body was protesting the rough treatment.

Dori glanced up as Bilbo moved, his expression hopeful. “Is it over now?” he whispered and Bilbo smiled at him.

“Almost, first heats are always the worst but they don’t last as long as regular ones,” He explained. “Now we just have to let him sleep it off.”

“Thank, Durin!” Dori breathed and Bilbo patted him on the shoulder as he made his way outside.

It was dark already and Bilbo would have run straight into Gandalf if it hadn’t been for the glow of the wizard’s pipe and the light cast by the small fire a few feet away that most of the company were gathered around. Bilbo watched as Fili whispered something to his brother that made the younger prince duck his head and press it against Fili’s side while Thorin stood watch over the two.

“It’s times like these when I’m jealous of alphas,” the man murmured as soon as Bilbo stopped beside him. “They don’t have to deal with their bodies rebelling against them like we do.”

Bilbo snorted. “I’m certain that Kili would disagree.”

“Ah, yes, young Kili probably isn’t pleased either,” Gandalf conceded as he took another puff of his pipe. “But enough of that, it’s over now and the best we can do is give them time to recuperate.”

Bilbo nodded in agreement, squinting as he caught sight of Thorin moving away from the small group and towards the other side of the house.

Gandalf noticed his distraction and chuckled. “Go….I don’t imagine that you wish to stay far from Thorin this soon after your own bonding.”

Bilbo flushed, intensely grateful for the darkness that hid his red face from the wizard. “If you can manage with Ori…..” he started but Gandalf’s hand settled across his shoulders, pushing him in the direction Thorin had gone.

“I have managed to keep my head with things much more dangerous than a young omega in heat. Now go,” he ordered and this time Bilbo didn’t dally.

Darting into the darkness, he followed the tug in his chest. The bond led him away from the house and out into Beorn’s vast gardens, the moonlight glinting against the flowers, unobstructed by the trees that had blocked it off before.

Ducking beneath another large sunflower, Bilbo slowed as he caught sight of Thorin seated on a log.

Making his way forward Bilbo settled beside his mate, a soft sound of contentment escaping his throat when Thorin shifted so that he could drape his cloak over them both.

After a long moment of silence Bilbo twisted so that he could see Thorin’s face. The moonlight made Thorin seem almost ethereal though Bilbo would never say such a thing because he doubted that Thorin would take compliments easily. “How is he?” he asked at last and Thorin exhaled a heavy breath.

He didn’t even have to ask who Bilbo was asking of. “Kili is fine,” he responded, eyes locked on the swaying grass that lay before them. “The rut has passed and though he is ashamed of what he tried to do, he understands that none of us are judging him for it.”

Bilbo pursed his lips in thought. “Embarrassment is something that follows all presentations,” he finally decided upon and Thorin inclined his head in agreement.  “I doubt anyone in the shire will forget Lilia Took calling her father a pointy eared simpleton when she presented and wasn’t able to go to the omega that had been courting her.”

Thorin chuckled softly. “Insults seem to be a right of passage,” he admitted. “I doubt that Fili is going to let Kili live down some of the insults against his parentage….”

“But don’t Fili and Kili……”

“Share the same parents? That they do,” Thorin confirmed and Bilbo couldn’t stop the snicker that bubbled from his throat even as he pressed himself closer to Thorin’s side.

The silence stretched on for a long moment as Bilbo just revelled in Thorin’s nearness before the questions that he’d been meaning to ask before started pressing against his mind.

“Thorin….” he began, pausing as the alpha glanced down and his lips brushed against Bilbo’s forehead. The simple touch made Bilbo’s body heat but he tamped down on the feeling. “…..how did you heal me? I mean if it’s something that you can’t tell me I’ll understand but I….” he trailed off.

“It’s no secret halfling; at least it’s not a secret that I can keep from you now,” Thorin smiled.  “We have always used the bond to heal each other but it can only be done if the bond is complete.”

“So that’s why you needed my permission?” Bilbo guessed and Thorin nodded, watching as Bilbo rose onto his knees but the little omega just pressed a quick kiss against the edge of Thorin’s lips before pulling back, looking extremely proud of himself.

“Was that a thank you?” Thorin inquired, his amusement clear in his voice.

Bilbo shook his head before pressing closer. “No,” he responded. “That was me gauging how well you’d take a thank you.”  

Thorin cocked a brow as Bilbo wrapped his arms around his neck to steady himself as he clambered onto Thorin’s lap, settling himself with a self-satisfied grin as he leaned in close again, the warmth of his breath ghosting over Thorin’s lips. “This is a thank you,” he whispered, recapturing the alpha’s lips.

Thorin growled into the kiss, his hands falling to settle on Bilbo’s hips as his omega pressed even closer. Nipping at Bilbo’s lips he hummed when the hobbit’s mouth opened and his tongue darted out, only to lick into Thorin’s mouth as soon as the alpha let go of his lip.

A second later Bilbo pulled back to grin down at Thorin. “That, my king, was a thank you.”


	16. So Hot (You Could Burn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you let me use you, my lord?” Bilbo whispered and on the hobbit’s lips the honorific was almost obscene but Durin knew that this was what Thorin had been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the beta.
> 
> Also below there lies semi-smut....the author is not ashamed.

The heat was what woke Bilbo. The cloying warmth made him kick off the clothes that he’d somehow wrapped himself in at some point in the night. Wrinkling his nose the hobbit crawled out from the cocoon that he’d created only to find that he was the only one awake.

The rest of the company was scattered throughout Beorn’s house, divided into little groups but all still asleep. Nori and Dori were absent but Bilbo could only guess that they were staying in Ori’s room with Gandalf.

Fili and Thorin were wrapped around Kili who had been quiet that evening in a way that made Bilbo’s heart clench for the young dwarf, despite the fact that Thorin assured him that Kili knew that he was not to blame for his actions. Bilbo was sure that the words had done nothing to clear the guilt Kili had probably felt the moment that Ori’s scent stopped clouding his mind. The fact that Kili would remember every moment of what he’d said and tried to do only made the situation worse but thankfully none of the dwarves held a grudge against the young prince, least of all Fili, who had taken the brunt of his brother’s fury when they were keeping him and Ori separated.

Sighing, Bilbo cast the thoughts aside as he carefully stepped over his dwarf companions on his way out the door, taking care not to brush against any of them because he was well aware that the smallest of sounds would wake all of them.

By the time Bilbo made it to the door, he was almost covered in sweat and the cool morning air against his skin was a grateful reprieve.

“I would think that you of all people would know better than to wander off on your own, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo blinked lazily as he turned his head to meet Gandalf’s gaze. The wizard’s brow was pulled into a frown as his eyes flickered over Bilbo’s frame.

“I’m not exactly on my own, am I?” Bilbo retorted sharply, his eyes widening at the harshness of his own tone but instead of taking offence Gandalf’s expression cleared.

“I see.” The man murmured and Bilbo cocked his head as he regarded him curiously.

“See what?” Bilbo inquired but Gandalf’s lips just curled into a smirk.

“How you were clear enough to identify young Ori’s heat and ignore your own is beyond me.” The wizard chuckled and Bilbo froze.

He couldn’t be having his heat now, he had a few weeks yet before he was due one….but then again he had accepted a full bond with a dwarf alpha and who knew what such a thing could cause? Oh, this wouldn’t do! No, this wouldn’t do at all! The last thing they needed now was to have Thorin incapacitated by a rut!

“I hope you aren’t thinking anything foolish.” Gandalf murmured, breaking into Bilbo’s thoughts. “Thorin would be well aware of the fact that your heat would be coming as dwarf bondings always trigger a heat and rut to cement the ties between the pair.”

“That’s all good and well for Thorin.” Bilbo groused, picking at his sleeves, even the soft clothing was becoming an irritant and Bilbo wondered how he’d gotten this far without noticing it. “But I have none of my herbs with me and I doubt that Thorin will be pleased when I’m with child in the middle of his quest!”

Gandalf hummed beneath his breath, his eyes turning to the forest beyond Beorn’s borders. “Perhaps there is nothing to worry about. After all, it’s not every mating that results in a pregnancy.”

Bilbo sighed at the words, Gandalf was right and if he was truly going into his heat there was little he could do _but_ accept it. Another thought was niggling at his mind and Bilbo’s eyes narrowed as he turned to Gandalf, who responded with a benign smile that made Bilbo wonder whether the wizard could truly read minds.  “What about you? Why are you awake so early?” he asked, eyes widening as something occurred to him. “Is Ori alright?”

Gandalf waved off his concerns. “Ori is fine, still asleep and he should be awake in a few hours.” The man responded, “As for myself, I am needed elsewhere. Thorin already knows this and I was about to depart when I saw you.”

“You’re leaving?” Bilbo gaped. “But what about the others?”

Gandalf straightened as he gazed down at Bilbo. “Do you truly think that Thorin Oakenshield needs me to be with him on every step of this journey?” the wizard asked archly, grinning when Bilbo fell silent because Thorin would never admit that he needed Gandalf’s help. “I will join you as soon as I can but for now you must continue your journey alone. Perhaps I might even conclude my own affairs before your heat has released its hold on you two.” The man chuckled and Bilbo flushed because Gandalf’s tone wasn’t exactly one for polite company.

“I would thank you to not waste time thinking about my affairs.” Bilbo muttered but Gandalf simply laughed, before turning away and Bilbo watched the wizard until the man had vanished from his view. It was only after Gandalf had gone that Bilbo realized that as an omega himself Gandalf would surely have had the herbs Bilbo needed on him….why the wizard hadn’t offered them to him was another matter altogether and Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on that, not now when even the cool air of the morning was beginning to feel hot.

*O*

Beorn had told them that they could use any of the rooms in his house though the dwarfs hadn’t strayed from the living room other than to set up the storage room for Ori and Bilbo was thankful of that now as he dragged his pack into the room at the other end of the house.

It was empty save for a long table and a single chair, which suited his purposes perfectly. A hobbit’s first instinct was to make him or herself a den as soon as their time was upon them and Bilbo deemed the small space appropriate.

Spreading his bedding across the floor beneath the table, Bilbo grinned before clambering up onto the wooden surface, ignoring the way that the move sent tingles flowing through his body. He was close but the madness wasn’t upon him yet and he’d be damned if he let his first bonded heat take place in an imperfect den.

Unfolding the corners of the sheets that Beorn had used as a table cloth Bilbo watched as it flowed to the floor creating a cave of sorts beneath the wooden structure.

A flash of heat made his eyes cross as he stood, warmth curling in the pit of stomach as he felt himself get wetter….something that had never happened so quickly before. It was like his body knew that this time he wouldn’t be satisfying his cravings with just fingers and his imagination. Closing his eyes briefly Bilbo centred himself before slipping down the sheet and onto the floor. Just the thought of Thorin’s hands on him was enough to make his breath stutter in his chest. Hopefully dwarf omegas were like hobbit ones in temperament though Bilbo would like to see the look of shock on the king’s face if he thought that being an omega meant being submissive.

Pressing one hand against his groin Bilbo rocked his hips forward, pushing the hardness of his cock against his palm as his mind flashed back to the couple he’d seen. He hadn’t told Thorin of the moment that the omega had pushed his alpha down, straddling the other hobbit’s waist as he rocked on his cock…he certainly hadn’t told Thorin of the way that the alpha had begged for more, harder….anything his omega would give. No, he’d kept all that to himself; it wouldn’t do for Thorin to know too much, now would it?

Grinning Bilbo removed his clothes as a tug in his chest made him glance down at his bonding mark. It seemed that Thorin was awake and Bilbo doubted it would take the alpha long to track him down.

Stripping off his clothes Bilbo crawled beneath the hide away he’d created and waited.

*O*

The minutes ticked by like hours and Bilbo clenched his fingers in fists as the clawing need for something inside him made his body twitch, hips squirming as he tried to get comfortable. But nothing worked and while Bilbo wanted to wait, wanted this to be like all the times he’d imagine in his head, he couldn’t ignore his body’s urges.

Spreading his legs, Bilbo let his hand trail down his stomach, pausing to hitch in the trail of hair just below his navel even as the slickness seeped from him, wetting the cloths he was laying on. Exhaling slowly he wrapped his hand around his cock, back arching as the sensation sent shivers racing up his spine. Licking his lips Bilbo raised himself onto his elbow as he stroked the hardened member from root to tip, he wondered how it would feel to have Thorin’s fingers on him instead. Would the callouses on Thorin’s hands make him squirm? Would the scent of his mate push him so far that he wouldn’t even accept the gentleness he afforded himself? Or maybe Thorin would be too far gone to be gentle; maybe his king would be too driven by his instincts to play.

The thought made Bilbo shift, his hand falling from his cock to dip between his thighs, trailing through the slickness that surrounded his entrance and his whole body throbbed with want and need as he teased himself.

He was so lost in his own pleasure that he almost missed the sound of the door closing but as the scent of Thorin filled the small space, Bilbo let his finger slip inside himself. The hoarse groan that his move drew echoed through the room and the sound of something hitting the floor made Bilbo turn his head, just in time to watch Thorin yank back the sheet and crawl naked into their den. The dwarf looked little like the regal king that Bilbo had come to know, instead Thorin’s prowl reminded him of the great wolves that sometimes strayed into the Shire but unlike the fear that wolves inspired Thorin’s presence just made Bilbo hotter.

Thorin’s blue eyes glinted sharply in the dim light as the alpha crawled towards him and the scent of the musk clinging to Thorin’s skin made Bilbo’s head fall back even as another gush of wetness washed over his fingers.

“And here I believed that I was the impatient one.” Thorin chuckled and Bilbo eyes cracked open just enough to watch the dwarf even as his fingers curled inside him, making his hips jerk but he still couldn’t reach that spot inside him that was begging to be touched.

Thorin braced himself above Bilbo, the curtain of his hair brushing against the hobbit’s sensitive skin as he ducked his head to nuzzle at the omega’s neck, inhaling the heady scent that rolled off Bilbo’s skin in waves.

The moment he’d woken, he knew that Bilbo had gone into his heat and Thorin had barely had the clarity of mind to leave Dwalin and Balin in charge of watching over Kili before he went to hunt down his mate.

A low growl from the body beneath him pulled Thorin from his thoughts, just in time to watch Bilbo pull his fingers from inside himself before bringing the wet digits to wrap around Thorin’s cock.

The king hissed, head bowing just in time to miss the smirk that spread over Bilbo’s face. “Will you indulge my impatience, my king?” the hobbit purred as Thorin thrust into the tight grip of his palm.

“Anyth-anything.” Thorin choked out, fight back the urge to snarl when Bilbo pulled away but the hobbit did not go far, instead urging Thorin onto his back. The moment the dwarf settled against the sheets Bilbo clambered onto his lap, his ass resting against Thorin’s cock and as the omega rocked his hips the wetness of his need trailed along the dwarf’s member.

Thorin blinked, staring up at the small creature that had so thoroughly bewitched him as Bilbo pressed his hands to both sides of his head, lowering himself until his lips were brushing Thorin’s.

Bilbo’s eyes were dark, the heat of his skin scorching but Thorin couldn’t stop himself as his hands trailed up to the omega’s hips.

“Would you let me use you, my lord?” Bilbo whispered and on the hobbit’s lips the honorific was almost obscene but Durin knew that this was what Thorin had been looking for. An omega that would never cower before him and he had no doubt that Bilbo was the only one who would ever make his blood burn like this.

“I am here to serve.” Thorin responded and Bilbo’s smirk grew as he straightened, one small hand dipping beneath his legs to grip Thorin’s cock and the alpha held his breath as his mate pressed down, taking him within himself. The heat and tightness of the muscles that surrounded him almost made Thorin’s eyes roll but as the rut overwhelmed him Bilbo’s face dipped into view. The smile on his lips more suited for a tavern wench instead of a once pure omega but what made Thorin spiral down into madness was not even this sight instead it was the words that Bilbo whispered as he began to rock his hips.

“Then serve me, my king.” The omega demanded and Thorin could do nothing but obey. 

 

 

 


	17. Rise Above (Open Your Eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bad enough that neither Nori or Dori had wanted him to come on the quest in the first place, claiming that he was too young and immature for the dangers they would face. Ori had argued his case long and hard but now he was starting to think that maybe his brothers had been right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the beta. 
> 
> There is more porny bits (the author is wallowing in her lack of shame) and some angsty bits and I've got work this weekend so no update until Tuesday. 
> 
> P.S. Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter, you guys are awesome!

The sound of snoring dragged Ori from his sleep and he opened his eyes slowly. Every inch of his body ached worse than it had after being tossed about by the trolls. Frowning at the unfamiliar ceiling Ori tilted his head to the side.

Dori and Nori were curled around each other, fast asleep and Ori couldn’t help the smile that flitted across his face when he noticed that Nori was actually clinging to Dori’s shirt in his sleep. It wasn’t often that his brother allowed Dori close and Ori knew there was a story there…one that he didn’t know but then again there were many things that he didn’t know and the others always tried to shield him, not matter how much he’d rather hear the truth.

Frowning Ori turned onto his side and his eyes widened at the wetness he could feel between his legs. Face blazing like the sun, Ori yanked the sheets away, his hands shaking as he examined himself even as snatches of memory made themselves known.

He remembered a heat that felt like it would melt his very bones and a voice that had promised relief but the others wouldn’t let the voice near. And he remembered Mr Bilbo saying something about omegas and Kili…..Kili!

Ori yanked the sheet back up as he realized what had happened. By Durin he had been begging for Kili to bugger him! Screaming like a banshee in heat, Ori flushed at the memory, he would never be able to face the prince again!

It was bad enough that neither Nori _or_ Dori had wanted him to come on the quest in the first place, claiming that he was too young and immature for the dangers they would face. Ori had argued his case long and hard but now he was starting to think that maybe his brothers had been right.

Grimacing he shoved the sheet off him as he rose from the bed. For a moment his legs shook, forcing him to grip the wall in an effort to remain upright but the feeling faded quickly enough and he made his way slowly to the door. The first thing he needed to do was find the stream that he’d heard Dori mention….or at least he hoped Dori had mentioned it and that it wasn’t just a false memory. He’d also heard talk of a man who took the shape of a bear but he was fairly certain that that had been his imagination.

Opening the door, he blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Thankfully none of the others were anywhere about, though Ori could hear chatter coming from the other side of the building.

Swiping a hand across his face, he turned from the sound and headed for the water that he could smell. If he was going to apologize to Kili for his behaviour and beg his brothers to let him remain on the quest he’d rather do it while he was clean and less likely to melt into a puddle of shame.

*O*

Bilbo nuzzled the column of Thorin’s throat as his alpha writhed beneath him, muscles bunching in an effort to stay still and the thought that even in this moment Thorin was still trying to protect him made something warm curl in Bilbo’s gut. The feeling was quickly replaced by the raging fire of want, that had clouded his mind since the second that Thorin had crawled into his den, and he pushed himself upright, gasping when the move made Thorin’s cock shift inside him, rubbing against his inner walls in a way that had a shiver racing through him.

Bilbo’s eyes fell close as he rocked his hips minutely almost purring as his alpha throbbed inside him. The dwarf’s fingers clenched, where they gripped Bilbo’s hips, and he opened his eyes slowly, his grin growing as he met Thorin’s eyes. Holding the alpha’s gaze he rose onto knees, lips pulling into a displeased snarl as Thorin slipped from his body before dropping back down.

The move seemed to be all the encouragement that Thorin needed because the alpha planted his feet and thrust up, hard enough to force a startled squeak from Bilbo’s throat, the sound was followed by a rumbling purr as the omega caught Thorin’s rhythm, grinding down into each thrust as his mate pounded into him hard enough to make his eyes roll.

The pleasure was so intense that he almost missed Thorin’s words but Hobbits were blessed with extraordinary hearing and every inch of Bilbo’s being was focused on the alpha beneath him so Thorin’s rough order to ‘hold on’ made him tighten his legs where they gripped the dwarf’s waist just as Thorin rolled them over and before Bilbo knew it the alpha’s hips slammed into him, pushing him across the bedding.

Bilbo threw his head back as pleasure tore its way along his spine, the heat spiralling higher and higher as he felt Thorin’s knot at his entrance, then Thorin’s hand dropped to his cock and Bilbo’s mind went dark as instinct took over….his voice sounded foreign and far away as he begged Thorin for more, harder…. _anything!_

Thorin’s lips found Bilbo’s neck then, the rough hair of his beard scrapping against the tender skin in a way that made Bilbo shiver.

“What do you want, mate?” the king asked even as he dragged sharp teeth across the junction of Bilbo’s neck and shoulder. The smug tone of voice made Bilbo bare his teeth but Thorin just laughed, slowing his thrusts to a grind that had Bilbo gripping his own hair in frustration…he needed more and he needed it now!

“Th-Thorin.” He choked out, only to have the king capture his lips with his own, swallowing Bilbo’s cries as Thorin recaptured his rhythm, each thrust driving him deeper and deeper until with a low growl Thorin’s knot was forced into Bilbo’s body and the omega screamed his pleasure for all to hear.

*O*

Kili kicked at the small stones on the path to the lake. Fili and Dwalin had decided that he could be allowed out as long as he went nowhere near where Ori was resting, not that Kili was even thinking of going to Ori….just the thought of the things he’d said about the other dwarf made his face flush.

His uncle had told him that it happened to all alphas but Kili couldn’t imagine his uncle telling anyone that he’d make them ride his cock until they thought he was Durin and he didn’t even know when his brain had become such a filthy place but the sound of Ori calling out to him had made into something he wasn’t sure that he ever wanted to be.

Pulling at his locks Kili glared out at the water just in time to watch something break the surface, his eyes widening as he realized that it was Ori, a naked Ori who hadn’t yet noticed his presence and while a part of Kili’s brain was urging that he turn away right now, the majority of his brain was frozen in indecision, which left him standing there as Ori turned and caught sight of him.

 


	18. Keep It Up (I Know You Can)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you just call me pig-headed?!” Kili demanded and Ori tilted his head up so he was glaring down his nose at him.
> 
> “Maybe if you shut up long enough for me to apologize then I wouldn’t have to call ya names!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the beta.
> 
> This is for all of you that wanted to see what happened with Kili and Ori though there is more Thorin/Bilbo smut at the end.

Kili’s face blazed as he met Ori’s eyes and he quickly turned, ignoring the niggling voice that pointed out that this wouldn’t be the first time he’d seen Ori naked because he was fairly sure that that was the same voice that he usually listened to right before he did something that earned him one of Thorin’s rants.

Behind him he could hear the splashing of water as Ori moved about and it took all his self-control not to sneak a peek over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how to explain it but where, before, Ori had been the bookish little dwarf that Kili rarely paid attention to before, now each of the dwarf’s breaths was like a siren song calling to him and Kili clenched his fingers into fists as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

Finally the sounds stopped, only to be replaced by footsteps and Kili steeled himself for the disgust he was certain that he would find on Ori’s face. There was no way that Ori would want anything to do with him after the things he’d said about the omega while Ori was in heat and just the thought of what could have happened if the others hadn’t been there to stop him made bile rise in Kili’s throat.

The others had explained that an alpha in rut wasn’t in his right mind but Kili couldn’t forget the way that he’d cast aside the need for Ori’s consent when the scent of the omega had reached him, making lust boil in his veins. At the time, all that he’d been focused on was getting nearer to Ori and fucking them both into a stupor, before doing it all again. And yes Ori would have wanted at the time but an alpha was meant to protect and provide for his omega, not take advantage when he was out of his mind with lust and no matter what anyone said Kili knew he should have done better.

So he would take anything Ori said or did to him as his due because he deserved every second of it.

Ori’s footsteps stopped a few feet away and Kili’s muscles tensed as he bowed his head and waited for the omega’s words of scorn.

“ ‘M sorry.”

The muttered phrase made Kili’s head snap up but Ori apparently wasn’t finished. “I should never have come on this quest, Nori and Dori said as much but I wanted to prove myself. To them and to all the others but I’ve gone and made a mess of it all and…..” the younger dwarf paused before continuing. “I’m sorry for what I did to you.”

Kili could no longer remain still and he turned to face Ori only to find that the bookish dwarf wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“What in Durin’s name are you sorry for?” Kili gaped. “I was the one that said….” He trailed off, his face going red when Ori glanced at him. “I mean I’m the one that should be sorry. I never thought I’d turn out to be an alpha you know but I’d at least hoped to be one that my ma could be proud of…I didn’t exactly live up to that hope now did I?”

Ori’s brows furrowed. “But it wasn’t your fault! My mam told me about how an omega affects the alphas around them and if I wasn’t here….”

“Would you stop trying to make me feel better it was my….”

“Now, see here you pig-headed idiot!” Ori snapped, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Kili. “I know it was my fault and you can just….”

“Did you just call me pig-headed?!” Kili demanded and Ori tilted his head up so he was glaring down his nose at him.

“Maybe if you shut up long enough for me to apologize then I wouldn’t have to call ya names!”

“Apologize for what?!” Kili snapped, taking a step forward as his temper flared to life. “It wasn’t your damn fault!”

“How do you know it wasn’t?!” Ori retorted holding his ground. “I was the one calling for you!”

“Well I didn’t have to answer now did I?” Kili sniffed, crossing his arms as he glanced away.

At the prince’s words, Ori made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl. “Would you just….”

“I don’t think I will,” Kili cut in with a cold smirk when Ori hissed like a cat and marched forward. The expression slipped from his face when instead of hitting him, Ori grabbed his hair, yanking him closer as he crushed their lips together. The omega’s lips were softer than Kili had imagined and for a long moment the world around them seemed to grind to a halt as Ori’s tongue flickered over his lips. Kili gasped, his arms flailing for a second before settling on Ori’s hips as the kiss deepened, then just as suddenly as it started Ori pulled away and took a step back.

“So we’re agreed then?” he demanded, face flushed in a way Kili wouldn’t mind seeing more of. When the dwarf prince didn’t respond Ori nodded to himself. “I’m glad we got this sorted.” He muttered before spinning on his heels and marching off, leaving Kili staring after him.

*O*

Bilbo purred in satisfaction as Thorin shifted them so that Bilbo was seated in his lap, once more. Pressing himself to his alpha’s chest Bilbo hummed in pleasure when the move made Thorin’s cock shift inside him sending aftershocks racing along his spine.

“I will assume that you are pleased.” Thorin murmured, his voice hoarse in a way that made Bilbo smirk.

“Very pleased.” Bilbo assured his alpha even as he rocked his hips making the knot pull against the tender skin of his rim before settling. Beneath him Thorin growled and Bilbo pushed himself upright, bracing his arms on Thorin’s chest. “And are you pleased, my king?” he teased as he rolled his hips, tongue flicking out to wet his lips when Thorin thrust upwards.

“Very pleased.” Thorin responded, mimicking him as his fingers strayed to the curve of Bilbo’s ass. “I would be even more pleased if my omega was not so selfish as to chase his own pleasure without thought of my own.”

Bilbo cocked a brow. “And what would give you pleasure?” he queried as he clenched his muscles around the rod inside him and Thorin’s lips pulled up into a snarl, his hips jerking up into the hot tightness of his mate’s body.

“Do that again.” The alpha demanded and Bilbo smirked as the familiar fire started building in his veins again.

“Anything for your pleasure, my lord.” Bilbo laughed as he shifted as much as the knot would allow. Thorin growled, yanking him down to smoother the sound of his laughter with his lips as their mating began anew.


	19. Does He Curse (Upon My Face)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know how it is amongst your kind but a dwarf that has lost his bondmate will not last long….” Thorin growled, his fingers sinking into Bilbo’s curls as he pulled his mate closer. “I will not lose you too, do you understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Cougars_catnip for the beta.
> 
> And sorry for the delay! But thanks for all the kudos and comments, you are all awesome!

Bilbo collapsed against Thorin’s chest, his own chest heaving as he panted for breath. His fingers were tangled in Thorin’s hair, still pulling lightly at the king’s braids as the dwarf’s hips twitched, chasing the last vestiges of his orgasm.

“I can’t believe I ever thought that you were a docile creature.” Thorin chuckled, his beard scrapping the tender skin of Bilbo’s neck as he pressed gentle kisses there and Bilbo snorted.

“An omega in heat is the least docile thing you will ever find.” He murmured before rising so that he could meet Thorin’s eyes, a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Though I must admit that you were a very useful tool.”

One of Thorin’s brows arched at that. “And am I simply a tool for you to use when your nature dictates it, Mr Baggins?”

Bilbo didn’t answer immediately, instead untangling his fingers from Thorin’s hair so that he could press them to the dwarf’s cheek. “You are much more than a tool to me Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin all but purred as he closed his eyes and pressed into the touch. The bond throbbed between them like a living thing and while Bilbo wanted nothing more than to remain here forever he knew that that wasn’t possible.

“How long do you think it will take us to reach Erebor after we leave here?” he whispered finally.

One of Thorin’s eyes opened at his words, the blue orb fixed on Bilbo’s face. “A few weeks at best, unless we run into opposition, again.” The king responded and Bilbo nodded.

“I know I’ve said it before but I’m not a burglar….” Bilbo started, his eyes locked on Thorin’s. “But I will do my best to ensure that Erebor is yours again.”

Both of Thorin’s eyes opened now, narrowing as they regarded Bilbo steadily. “I hope that you have no fool plan in your head, to go and risk yourself unnecessarily.” He rumbled, displeasure clear in his voice. Bilbo opened his mouth to protest that he wasn’t as important as their quest but Thorin cut him off. “No, halfling, you listen to me.” The king ordered. “I don’t know how it is amongst your kind but a dwarf that has lost his bondmate will not last long….” Thorin growled, his fingers sinking into Bilbo’s curls as he pulled his mate closer. “I will not lose you too, do you understand?”

Bilbo bowed his head as he remembered the strange woman’s words. A dwarf would not wish to live without their bondmate but hobbits _could not._ It had been that way since the start of time and Bilbo would do everything in his power to ensure that he’d never have to watch Thorin die, even if it meant his own death. Closing his eyes he fought back the tears burning behind his lids, schooling his expression into something that was less likely to make Thorin worry before he met his mate’s eyes again.

“I understand.” He whispered finally and after a long moment Thorin nodded, pulling Bilbo down so that his head was tucked beneath the king’s chin.

“After Erebor fell and I lost my bearer, my father often told me that he would give every gem within our mountain for just one more of his smiles.” Thorin murmured, his voice a pleasant rumble that made its way through Bilbo’s body. “I was a young prince at that time and though I missed my bearer dearly I could not understand my father’s words. How could he throw away what my bearer had been fighting to protect just for a smile?”

Bilbo’s eyes clenched shut as he listened to Thorin’s words, the dwarf’s voice was stilted but their bond was almost flooded with the sorrow that Thorin kept locked away and it made something cold curl in Bilbo’s chest.

“It took me many a year to truly grasp what my father had meant. Every time I looked at Kili, Fili or Dis, I would understand my father’s words a little more. Nothing was worth their happiness, not even Erebor itself.” The dwarf continued and Bilbo nodded in understanding, he would give anything for his family as well but Thorin was not finished. “And then I met you. A little hobbit that did not fit into my plans of a quest but I will tell you now, my halfling, there is not a gem in Erebor that I would value more than your life.”

There was nothing that Bilbo could say in response to that, so instead he leaned up, capturing Thorin’s lips with his own as he tried to pour all of his feelings into the kiss. Thorin seemed to recognize what he was doing because he just petted the omega’s back as Bilbo pressed closer. It felt like a promise but Bilbo knew that Thorin didn’t understand that the kiss was really an apology because he could not put his own life before Thorin’s and if it came down to it, Bilbo would gladly die in Thorin’s place.

*O*

Fili eyed his brother suspiciously as Kili wandered into the main room. The prince’s hair was even more mussed than usual and his lips were swollen in a way that made Fili narrow his eyes as he approached his younger sibling.

Kili almost walked right into him but at the last minute the prince paused, his expression dazed as he stared at Fili.

“Tell me that you didn’t do something stupid.” Fili demanded but instead of the scowl that he expected in response Kili just grinned at him and Fili was starting to think all those times that Kili had been dropped as a babe were catching up with him now. “Kili!” he hissed, when his brother just kept smiling and that seemed to snap Kili out of his trance.

“What?” he muttered.

“Where have you been and why do you look like you’ve been mauled by a tavern wench?” Fili retorted.

Kili’s eyes widened as one hand flew to lips, his gaze darting around the room but no one else was paying them any attention. Grabbing Fili’s sleeve Kili pulled him further away from the group.

“You remember how you told me to go calm down by the lake?” he started, waiting until Fili nodded before carrying on. “Well Ori was down there.”

“Kili…” Fili’s growl said just how happy he was with that, but Kili waved him off.

“I was going to apologize!” he protested, his eyes darting off to the side as he scratched at his beard. “Well I dam well _tried_ to apologize but he wouldn’t let me then we got into an argument and….” He trailed off, his face flushing a pale red.

“And?” Fili prompted, poking his brother in the side but Kili just batted his hands away with a scowl.

 “He kissed me!” the young prince blurted out.

“Ori? Our quiet Ori kissed you?!” Fili yelped.

“Well it was either a kiss or he was trying to suck my soul out via my mouth.” Kili responded with a huff.

Fili eyed him. “And you didn’t do anything?”

“I didn’t have the time to, he kissed me and then took off.”

Rolling his eyes, Fili snorted. “You do realize that Nori’s gonna kill you for defiling his baby brother.”

“But I….but he….”Kili spluttered, eyes darting to the door like he expected Nori to appear at any moment. “You won’t tell him will you?” he pleaded and Fili sighed, patting Kili on the head.

“I won’t” he promised. “It’s the rest of them; you’ve got to worry about.”

Fili’s words made Kili glance around only to realize that every dwarf in the room had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

“I hate all of you.” He growled as the company laughed.

 


	20. Bones Sinking (Like Stones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it was something that the old Ori would have been ashamed of but the new Ori thought that he rather liked a quiet Kili and if kissing the prince was the only way to get him to shut up long enough for anyone else to get a word in, then so be it….Ori was willing to bear the burden in order to help everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay RL is kicking my tushie and thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta!

The walk back to his rooms took Ori half of the time it had taken him to get to the lake in the first place and try as he might he couldn’t temper the heat that he could feel on his face that meant that he was blushing up a storm. He couldn’t believe he’d just kissed Kili without so much as a ‘by your leave’….Dori was not going to be happy and Nori even less so but Ori couldn’t tamp down the swell of pride in his chest as he recalled the shocked look on the prince’s face.

It had been a spur of the moment thing and he was probably spending too much time around Nori because he didn’t used to be the type that did anything without thinking it through first. Though if blame was to be laid at the feet of anything he could probably blame the whole idea of a quest for is behaviour. From the moment he’d spoken up in Bilbo’s home when they were discussing Smaug he’d felt like something was changing….like he was becoming someone new and truth be told he actually liked the new Ori.

That was not to say that there had been anything wrong with him before, of course. Just because he liked books more than he did weapons didn’t make him any less of a dwarf but the old Ori would never have argued with Kili when the prince had tried to take blame for what had happened. The old Ori would certainly not have raised his voice and called Kili an idiot, even though the prince _had_ been acting like one and the old Ori would never have used kissing as a way to win an argument.

Ori paused as he remembered the kiss, his fingers drifting to his lips as he recalled how soft Kili’s had been and the way that it had felt to tangle his fingers in the prince’s wild hair.

Perhaps it was something that the old Ori would have been ashamed of but the new Ori thought that he rather liked a quiet Kili and if kissing the prince was the only way to get him to shut up long enough for anyone else to get a word in, then so be it….Ori was willing to bear the burden in order to help everyone else.

He snickered at that, fingers curling around the handle of the door to the room. He’d barely put any pressure on it when the door swung up to reveal a rather unhappy pair and as Ori flushed under the judging look of his brothers he remembered exactly why the old Ori had kept to himself.

*O*

Bilbo waited until Thorin’s breathes deepened into light snores before he pulled away from the dwarf’s side, grinning when Thorin turned, fingers searching for something before latching onto the bundle of clothing that Bilbo had left in his place.

Shaking his head, Bilbo crawled from beneath their hideaway. He had to grip the tablecloth as he attempted to stand because his legs didn’t seem willing or able to carry his weight.

Finally when he didn’t think he was in danger of falling over, Bilbo released his grip on the cloth and shuffled over to where he’d hoarded the food that they’d prepared the night before. And how he hadn’t noticed his lack of an appetite as the first symptoms of his heat was beyond him.

Munching on a piece of the bread that Gandalf had obtained from Beorn, Bilbo made his way back into his den, hauling the sack that held his food with him.

Settling back into the nest Bilbo continued to munch away as he considered the journey that was left. Gandalf and Beorn had agreed that they would have to travel through Greenwood… the place now known as Mirkwood and Gandalf had cautioned them to stay vigilant while they passed through its borders. It had puzzled Bilbo because as far as he knew the elves still lived there and yet for some reason they had allowed their land to be tainted by some foreign evil. While neither Thorin nor any of the other dwarves held any love for the elves that they said had abandoned them in their time of need, Bilbo had grown up on stories of the fairer folk. It was said that there was not a plant that would not grow beneath elven hands nor a creature that would not bow to their kings and while Bilbo knew most of the stories were nothing but tales because he’d seen the wargs turn on the elves just as easily as they would man, he’d always held a glimmer of hope that maybe this would be the easier leg of their journey.

Then there was the question of Smaug. It was inconceivable to think that a company of dwarves and a single hobbit would be able to defeat a dragon….the very same dragon that had driven the dwarves out in the first place but that did not mean that Bilbo wouldn’t try. He wasn’t sure about the omegas of other races but a hobbit omega would do whatever was necessary to keep their alpha happy and well….even if it sometimes went against what the alpha themselves thought they needed. His mother had often told him that the best gift for an opinionated alpha was a quiet omega who did not need words to get things done because in the end alphas always caved to the wants of their omega…..even more so if the omega was with child.

But that was neither here nor there! Bilbo needed a plan of how to get Smaug to use his fire on the ring without drawing the attention of the others.

The thought made his brows furrow because unless he intended to throw the blasted thing down the dragon’s throat then……

Bilbo froze, his eyes widening at the thought. Dragon’s breathed fire from their mouths and nostrils which meant that if the ring was in Smaug’s throat then it would be the same as having the dragon breath directly on the ring, only without the adverse consequences! The question that remained was how would he get close enough to Smaug to accomplish such a feat?


	21. Towards Your Body (I Can Feel This Beat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Bilbo never saw another spider or uppity elf for the rest of his life it would be too soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta.
> 
> Sorry this is so late...RL is evil but I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

It was three more days before they left Beorn’s hall and Bilbo let his eyes linger on each of the company in turn as they trekked towards Mirkwood, ignoring the more raucous comments that several of the dwarves felt the need to share…in truth it was nothing worse than what he’d have heard from some of his Took cousins and the look of confusion on the dwarves’ faces when he didn’t react made him grin mischievously.

Nori and Dori were flanking Ori as they walked and every time Kili ventured close Nori found a reason to examine one of his knives with such manic intent in his eyes that the young prince would retreat and take up residence by Fili’s side once again. Dwalin and Balin seemed to find the whole spectacle hilarious and Dwalin in particular kept urging Kili to try again when Nori was distracted while Fili just shook his head at his little brother’s antics.

Gloin and Oin simply ignored them all while they lingered at the rear of the group, leaving Bifur, Bofur and Bombur to act as a buffer between the two groups.  Bilbo would have gladly joined them but he noticed that whenever he left Thorin’s side the entire procession seemed to slow until he returned.

Needless to say even with the thought of how close they were to facing Smaug, the company was in good spirits….that lasted until they entered Mirkwood.

If Bilbo never saw another spider or uppity elf for the rest of his life it would be too soon! The dark thought flitted through his mind as he watched, invisible to the naked eye because of his ring, as the elves tossed food into the cells where they were keeping his friends for no reason other than the fact that Thranduil believed he was entitled to information that, as far as Bilbo was concerned, wasn’t his to begin with!

Thankfully the overgrown know-it-alls hadn’t put Kili with Ori but that was only because Bilbo had slammed the door shut after the elves had thrown the dwarf princes inside. The clang had startled the young elf guards so badly that the one who had grasped young Ori just shoved him into the next cell, which had happened to house Dori and Nori, before hightailing it to where the last group of guards were waiting. 

Bilbo waited for a few moments before he slipped from the crevice where he’d hidden because invisible or not, if the elves stumbled over something they couldn’t see Bilbo didn’t doubt that they’d search every inch of the dungeons until they found him. He paused for a moment as his stomach seemed ready to rebel against him but the nausea quickly passed and Bilbo hurried to the princes’ cell.

“Fili.” He whispered, taking a moment to glance around but when no elf came running he tried again. “Fili!”

The blond dwarf’s head popped into view, just behind him Bilbo could make out Kili’s dark head of hair and he breathed a sigh of relief as the image of Fili and Kili lying so still after the spiders was overlaid by the sight of the two of them, pale but alive.

“Mr Bilbo?” Fili’s voice was tentative as he glanced out into the corridor and Bilbo frowned at the fear in the prince’s eyes before he remembered that Fili couldn’t see him.

Pulling off the ring Bilbo pressed closer to the bars of the cell and Fili’s face lit up as his eyes alighted on him. “Mr Bilbo, you’re alive! Uncle said you were but we couldn’t find you and then those damned tree-huggers took us away and…..”

“Fili, Fili calm down!” Bilbo laughed, reaching out to grasp Kili’s hand as the younger prince elbowed his brother aside and reached for Bilbo.  “There’s no need to worry I’m right here and perfectly fine as you all will be as soon as I find a way to open these doors.”

“Have you seen Uncle or Ori?” Kili asked and Bilbo nodded.

“Ori’s cell is just a bit down from yours but I haven’t seen Thorin though I can feel him so he can’t be very far.”

Kili subsided at that, allowing Bilbo to pull free. “I’m going to find Thorin now, so please just stay out of sight of the guards and I’ll be back as soon as I find a way out.”

Leaving the princes behind Bilbo stopped at each cell, making sure that everyone knew that the others were alright and reassuring Ori that ‘yes, Kili was still alive’ despite Nori’s dark look at the mention of the prince.

It took him some time to navigate the labyrinth that was the dungeons and his heart beat faster the closer he got to where he _knew_ Thorin was being held. The sound of footsteps had him ducking back into a crevice and slipping on his ring as a pair of elven guards hurried past.

Bilbo glared after them, one hand dropping to his stomach as he followed the spiralling stairs upwards.

There were only two cells at this end of the dungeon and one of them stood open so Bilbo bypassed it with only a glance, heading for the furthest cell. The bond tugged at him, urging him to move faster and Bilbo obeyed, glancing back to make sure none of the guards were heading his way.

The cell that Thorin was in, made the others look almost pleasant. It was dank and Bilbo could almost smell the layers of dirt that coated the door and everything around it. Wrinkling his nose he rose onto the tip of his toes so that he could see through the gratings…..deliberately ignoring the fact that the cell and the others he’d seen before seemed to have been made specifically for a dwarf or a hobbit.

The moment his fingers curled around the bars Thorin’s hand covered his and Bilbo could find no words as he met the king’s bright blue eyes.

“You are well?” Thorin rumbled after a long moment and Bilbo nodded as he raised his other hand to cover Thorin’s.

“I’m fine and so are all the others….not happy about their capture but uninjured.” Bilbo told him and Thorin exhaled loudly.

“I would have had Thranduil hung, drawn and quartered if anything had befallen you.” Thorin growled and though Thorin was without his kingdom and armies, Bilbo believed his every word. Thorin’s eyes were almost wild with anger and Bilbo couldn’t imagine what he was feeling, an alpha would often choose death over leaving his omega in peril and the elves hadn’t even given Thorin that choice.

Untangling their fingers Bilbo reached out and pressed his palm to Thorin’s cheek. “We will find a way out of here.” He promised and Thorin nodded without hesitation.

“You have evaded capture. I have faith that you will come up with something to get us free.” He responded and Bilbo grinned, it seemed that his alpha hadn’t forgotten Bilbo’s explanation about the wiliness of Tooks.

 


	22. I Feel My Wings (Are Breaking In Your Hands)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo swore to himself that if he managed to survive this journey he was going to leave out the bits that involved the barrels as an escape method.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First apologies for the delay but university and other commitments aren't cooperating with writing schedule but we're almost at the end people and I'm glad so many of you have stuck around.
> 
> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta, you are awesome!

Bilbo swore to himself that if he managed to survive this journey he was going to leave out the bits that involved the barrels as an escape method….he was certainly going to leave out any recount of the way that his stomach was trying to escape via his throat. He’d gladly wipe it from memory too if it would just stop!

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Oin hurrying towards him, followed by a worried Ori but all Bilbo could do at this point was cling to Thorin as he retched. A dark part of his mind wondered why it couldn’t have happened while he was still in Thranduil’s halls…he would have gladly left them a not so pleasant reminder of why they should be more hospitable!

Thorin’s large hands held him steady as Bilbo straightened, thankfully his stomach didn’t have anything else to force out and other than a brief moment of dizziness Bilbo was able to stand on his own…though Thorin didn’t release him to confirm this.

“Are you feeling better Mr. Bilbo?” Ori asked and Bilbo forced himself to smile at the younger omega before grimacing at the taste but Oin was prepared for that and he thrust a cup of _something_ in Bilbo’s hands.

The hobbit didn’t even think as he drank but a second later he almost spit the foul concoction back out! He would have preferred the taste of bile to whatever Oin had just given him.

“None of that now laddie, you need to drink it all if you don’t want to start retching again,”  Oin ordered and Bilbo grimaced as he raised the tankard to his head again, swallowing it all despite the fact that it made him gag.

 Passing the tankard back to Oin Bilbo scrapped his tongue against his teeth in an effort to get rid of the taste.

“Did you eat anything while you were on your own?” Oin inquired.

Bilbo nodded in response. “I had what Thorin did but that was all.”

Furrowing his brows Oin glanced at Thorin who was watching Bilbo steadily. “Perhaps the food that those pointy eared grass munchers gave us was what’s caused all this then…..” he gestured to the bushes that Bilbo had just been bent over. “We dwarves are a hardy bunch, there’s not much that could make us ill but that doesn’t mean it was fit for you to eat either,” Oin guessed and Bilbo narrowed his eyes as he thought about it because he doubted that the elves _had_ given them their best food while they’d tossed them in the dungeons….as far as he was concerned that was simply one more reason to put Thranduil into his bad books. He wouldn’t group all the elves with the ones they’d encountered in Mirkwood but Bilbo surely wouldn’t look to host any of Thranduil’s kin anytime soon and such a thing was seen as great insult amongst hobbits.

Thorin’s hands pressing against his wet clothes pulled Bilbo from his thoughts just as the alpha turned him, his expression dark. “I doubt that walking around in sodden clothing is helping any sickness you’ve contracted,”  Thorin pointed out and Bilbo barely resisted the urge to glare at the dwarf because of course he was wet and cold, he’d been in the river for what felt like forever.

Ori….perfect, sweet Ori seemed to pick up on the tension before Bilbo’s tongue could get the better of him.  “Where are we going to go now?” the young dwarf interrupted just as Thorin draped his cloak other Bilbo’s shoulders, staving off the shivers that had started to work their way through the hobbit’s body.

“The closest settlement is Lake-town,”  Thorin answered as Bilbo headed back to where the others were checking each other over.

Thankfully it seemed that no one had been harmed by their journey and Bilbo returned to Thorin’s side just in time to catch the end of his explanation.

It seemed they were heading for Lake-town.

*O*

Let it not be said that dwarves weren’t surprisingly resilient creatures because after everything they’d been through all it needed was a tavern and a tankard full of rum to raise their spirits once more.

The master of Lake-town had been surprisingly gracious about allowing them room and board once he realized who they were and while the others took the reprieve easily Bilbo couldn’t help but feel suspicious of the glances that he’d seen the man casting his way and he said as much from his perch between Thorin and Dwalin on the long seat that took up one side of their table.

“Maybe leaving my hobbit hole has made me overly paranoid but I can’t for the life of me see why he would be so happy to help us for no reason other than who you are,” Bilbo explained from where he’d been bundled in enough clothes to make him sweat but whatever Oin had given him seemed to have worked wonders because both the cold and his previous nausea was gone. Thorin’s gaze darkened as it focused on the master’s table.

“What I want to know is _how_ one becomes master of a town that you weren’t born to,” Nori chipped in, grinning when the others turned his way in surprise because they certainly didn’t know that. To become Master usually meant that the person had to be voted in and it was almost unheard of for the people to elect someone who wasn’t one of their own. “The walls in this town have ears and after three days of lingering I’ve made sure all of those ears are my own,”  Nori explained with a smirk, ignoring the dark, disapproving look that Dori cast his way.

“Maybe he bought the title?” Ori suggested and Bilbo nodded in agreement.  

“I’ve heard that men do that sometimes when they are particularly wealthy,”  he agreed, rolling his eyes at the besotted smile Kili was aiming Ori’s way…..a smile that the prince quickly wiped from his face when Nori’s eyes turned in his direction.

“It is a sad fate when you can’t trust the people who were once our greatest allies,” Balin sighed and Bilbo glanced at Thorin just in time to see the look of sorrow that flitted over the king’s face.

“Sad fate or not, we are too close to the end of our quest to allow anything to delay us,” Thorin cut in as he draped one arm over Bilbo’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Some of us here have never seen Erebor in its glory….” He paused and glanced at the youngest dwarves before continuing.  “…though I would change that soon and if the master stands in our way….then may Mahal have mercy on his soul.”

*O*

A gentle mist cloaked the island where a lone woman sat, her long legs curled beneath her as she peered into the mirror she held in her hands. Her hair was adorned with flowers that had been braided into the thick strands that fell around her face like a curtain, keeping her expression hidden.

She did not move and if it were not for the small shift of her chest she could have been a statue.

On the other side of the small island a tall man watched the woman but he made no attempt to approach her.

Yavanna’s fury had been a living breathing thing when he’d thought to question her actions after he discovered what she’d told the halfling and Aulë was not stupid enough to think that she’d forgiven him but he could not stay away from her.

Stepping from the shadows he made his way to his consort’s side, eyes flickering over the image of the dwarves and the halfling that was reflected in the mirror she held in her hands.

Yavanna did not raise her head to acknowledge his presence but the tightening of her fingers around her mirror said that she was aware that he was there. “There are times when I think that you have forgotten that you were the one that created the dwarves….perhaps that is why you sent no aid in their time of need,” she whispered, her voice as bitterly cold as the winter’s wind and Aulë glanced away.

“You know why I cannot interfere,” he responded and she scoffed.

“I know why you _will_ not interfere but let me ask you this; do you think that Ilúvatar would do the same if this fate had befallen his elves?”

Aulë was silent at that and Yavanna shook her head, sending her braids dancing as she focused her pale gaze on his face. “I have little care for what you think is right but know this. The dwarf king has given the halfling my symbol and I will be damned before I let your counsel make me fail another of the ones I should protect,” she hissed and with a twist of her wrist she vanished leaving Aulë to think on her words.    

 


	23. Honeythief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well now you don’t have to…..” Ori shot back with a glare. “Now do you accept or should I see if the hobbit alphas have more of a backbone than the line of Durin?”
> 
> The growl that the young omega’s words ripped from Kili’s throat made Thorin sigh….surely he hadn’t been this hapless as a tween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta.
> 
> Also three chapters left and I'm going to be updating once a week because uni is officially trying to drive me insane.....like seriously.
> 
> Chapters will be a bit longer the closer to the end they get.
> 
> P.S. Yavanna still doesn't approve of this foolishness 
> 
> P.S.S. Below there be threats of castration....Kili doesn't approve of this either.
> 
> P.S.S.S Bilbo is totally a troll

As the day of their departure grew near, the dwarves became agitated….the least thing setting them off and Bilbo found himself playing the part of mediator between the group and the men that constantly came to them with questions about their quest. For the most part the men of Lake-town left Thorin alone and Bilbo knew that that was partially due to the scowl that his alpha pasted on his face the moment any of them approached him….it was a look that clearly said that Thorin would not suffer fools and had the men giving him a wide berth as he worked on the weapons they’d been donated in order to fill in for the ones they’d lost in Thranduil’s halls.

The lack of weaponry was only part of the reason why they’d lingered in Lake-town so long….it seemed that Bilbo’s illness had not been as short lived as he thought it would be and many a morning had found him retching up any and everything he’d managed to force down the day before.

Thorin had been there each time, his brow furrowed with worry as he pressed wet cloths to Bilbo’s forehead and when Thorin had to leave to help the others with their preparation, Ori took his place, clambering onto the bed and wrapping him and Bilbo in a cocoon that reminded the halfling of the omega gatherings he’d enjoyed back in the Shire….it seemed that some things crossed cultural boundaries and the need to be close to a omega that was suffering was one of them.

This particular day found Ori in his familiar spot at Bilbo’s side as soon as Thorin left and Bilbo combed his fingers through Ori’s hair, carefully redoing the braids that had come untangled while Ori reported what had been happening with the others. It was a pleasant way to spend their waking hours and the lack of motion helped settled Bilbo’s stomach.

Turning his attention back to Ori’s words Bilbo smiled as the young omega recounted what his brothers had been up to.

“…..and Dori had to drag Nori away from the tradesman. Can you believe that he was willing to trade his favourite sword for a gelding knife?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time that a family member has gone beyond the call of duty to safeguard an omega under their protection.” Bilbo pointed out and Ori made a disgruntled sound.

“But he hasn’t even done anything, Mr Bilbo!” he cried, fingers curling in the sheets around them. “Perhaps I was to forward and now Kili wants nothing to do with me?”

Bilbo snorted. “If Kili wanted nothing to do with you he wouldn’t be following you around like a lost faunt. I’m certain that were it not for Fili, Kili would most likely be stealing your clothing to sniff when he thought you weren’t aware.”

Ori squeaked at that, pulling the sheets high to hide his face though the redness of his ears gave away the blush he was trying to keep hidden. The dwarf was silent for a long moment as Bilbo wove his hair into a braid that pulled the stray strands away from his face.

“You really think so, Mr Bilbo?” he whispered and Bilbo sighed because he’d been a young omega once, unsure of his worth as well…until his Ma had sat him down and explained what an omega truly meant to an alpha and he smiled softly as he pulled Ori closer.

“I’m going to tell you the words that my mother told to me and I want to take them to heart just as I did.” He said and Ori nodded as much as he could without displacing Bilbo’s fingers. “An omega is to an alpha what the sky is to the birds, what a hobbit-hole is to a hobbit or what a gem is to dwarf. None of these creatures are born with ability to lay claim to thing that they want most and because of that they may turn away from it or covet the others who have their own but when the time comes that an alpha does find his omega, he will hold it dearer than the breath he breathes. That is not to say all alphas are the same and while some know what they need from the moment they are born others never believed that they would be blessed and because of that us omegas sometimes have to show our alpha how much they are worth in turn.” He explained, blinking to force back the tears that had crept into his eyes as he remembered his mother. “Kili never thought he’d be an alpha and what happened was not under the best of circumstances. It will take him some time to trust himself around you and if he is anything like his uncle he will make you want to wring his neck while you wait…..”

Ori chuckled at that and Bilbo said nothing as the sheet the young dwarf had been hiding behind lowered.

“…the fact that Nori is holding castration over his head won’t help matters either.” He continued.

“But what should I do? Nori won’t stop, no matter how many times I tell him to and Dori won’t help.” Ori cut in.

“Well then I suppose you’ll have to make them see that you’ve chosen Kili as well.” Bilbo advised and Ori stilled. Bilbo could almost see the thoughts racing through the young dwarf’s mind and he quickly finished the braid in his hand.

“I think…I think you’re right, Mr Bilbo.” The young omega nodded, pulling away and shooting Bilbo a mischievous smile before darting in for a hug that made Bilbo blink in surprise. “I’m going to show them all that I’m not a dwarfling anymore and if I want Kili then I’ll have him.” Ori stated, slipping from the bed and heading for the door.

Bilbo watched him go with an amused smile before slowly climbing from the bed. He didn’t want to miss this particular confrontation for the world.

*O*

Thorin glanced up from his corner of the room where he’d been sharpening one of the swords he’d laid claim to when the door to their makeshift forge burst open. He frowned when Ori stomped into the room but before worry could find a home in his breast he caught sight of Bilbo following the young dwarf.

His omega grinned at him before following Ori as the dwarf marched to where Kili and Fili had been working on their own weapons and Thorin watched as his nephews caught sight of Ori. Fili simply grinned while Kili’s lips quirked into a soft smile that he reserved for moments when he caught Ori looking his way.

Ori paused before them, his fingers twisting in his hood and Nori rose to his feet but before he could say a word Ori spoke.

“My ma never told me if there were words that you’re supposed to use but I…I would like for you to stop being a cowardly weed-eater and request permission to court me instead of following me around like a…like a lost faunt.”

Kili’s eyes widened, a blush spreading over his face as he sputtered and Thorin shook his head because he knew that Ori had learnt that particular phrase from Bilbo.

Fili nudged his brother as Dwalin grabbed hold of Nori who had been heading towards the pair with murder in his eyes. “Leave them be.” The older warrior rumbled. “You knew damn well that this would happen sooner or later and I’m not about to lose this bet because you’ve decided to act like your brother’s going to stay as pure as Mahal made him for his entire life.”

On the other side of the room Kili seemed to have finally have found his tongue and he rose to his feet. “I would have asked you!” he protested but Ori simply rolled his eyes.

“Well now you don’t have to…..” he shot back with a glare. “Now do you accept or should I see if the hobbit alphas have more of a backbone than the line of Durin?”

The growl that the young omega’s words ripped from Kili’s throat made Thorin sigh….surely he hadn’t been this hapless as a tween.

“They’d better keep their hands off you if they know what’s good for them!” Kili spat, his eyes narrowed into slits but Ori just met his gaze head on.

“If that is how you accept a proposal I can see why you haven’t had many.” The dwarf retorted before spinning on his heels and striding for the door. He paused for a moment. “It’s a good thing that one of us has the common sense that Mahal gave a worm or this courting would be disaster.” He tossed over his shoulder as he headed out into the sunlight.

Kili gaped before turning to Fili. “Did he just….?”

“Insult you within an inch of your life while getting you to agree to court him?” Fili guessed, snorting when Kili nodded. “That would be a yes, little brother.”

Kili pursed his lips. “Do us a favour, brother and keep Nori and Dori occupied.”

Fili’s brow rose at that. “And why would I do that?”

“Because I need a few minutes to show my intended that he isn’t going to be able to run roughshod over me all the time.” Kili growled as he marched out the door.

The second the door shut behind him, pandemonium broke out within the forge and Thorin shook his head as Fili and Bofur kept Dori pinned between them as Dwalin shoved Nori to the floor. A second later the smell of his omega made Thorin raise his head, just as Bilbo slid unto the seat beside him.

“I take it you’re proud of yourself?” Thorin asked as Bilbo pressed close to him.

Bilbo chuckled in response. “Like Dwalin said it was only a matter of time….I just gave them a nudge in the right direction.”

Thorin glanced at him but Bilbo just shot him a smug smile that made Thorin sigh….Mahal save them from devious omegas.

*O*

Ori’s face flushed as he hurried through towards the rooms that the master had given them, he couldn’t believe that he’d insulted Kili…again! He was fairly sure that when Mr Bilbo said that he was supposed to show the others that he’d chosen Kili he hadn’t meant to go out there and all but yell in the prince’s face but there was something about Kili that just rubbed Ori the wrong way even as the sight of the young warrior made his skin prickle with sweat.

Sighing he dropped down onto the bed that he’d claimed as his own. At least Kili had agreed to court him…well less agreed and more like been bullied into it but it was done now and Ori wouldn’t take back his words for all the books in Erebor’s lost libraries.

The thought had barely formed when the door to his room slammed open and Ori leapt to his feet just in time to watch Kili storm into the room, eyes flashing but there was little anger in the other dwarf’s gaze and Ori held his ground as Kili strode towards him.

“You probably think that I’m a simpleton….”Kili started and Ori sneered in response even though his heart was thundering in his chest.

“They’re your words not mine.” He retorted, his throat going dry when Kili’s gaze darkened.

“…or perhaps it’s the lack of a beard why you think that I’ll allow myself to be manipulated by you.”

Ori’s face grew heated at that. “I did no…..” he started but Kili cut him off again, taking a step closer until they were pressed chest to chest and Ori’s eyes widened because he’d never been in a situation like this before….he wasn’t sure what to do; retreat or stand firm in the face of Kili’s accusations.

“Seeing as you have so many doubts….” Kili continued, his voice a low growl that made Ori’s knees weak even as the prince tangled a rough hand in his braids. “Perhaps I should show you just how much of a backbone the true line of Durin possesses.”

Ori gasped as Kili mashed their lips together, the sound quickly seguing into a moan that made the prince hum in pleasure.

By Mahal Mr Bilbo’s ideas were wondrous things!

*O*

The next morning Bilbo sat on his pony staring out at the expanse that separated them from Erebor, he gripped the reins with one hand, the other pressed against his stomach where he imagined that he could feel the new life that had taken root within him….he was glad that he hadn’t broken and told Thorin of the ring and the strange woman that had visited him in his vision because Thorin would have left him behind if he knew what Bilbo was considering…doubly so if he realized that in order for their quest to be victorious he would have to risk not only his omega but also their unborn child.


	24. Your Halo's (Slipping Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If nothing else the ride towards Erebor taught Bilbo that while he was adequate when misdirecting people, he had absolutely no talent when it came to lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I have to apologize for the wait...but six pieces of coursework are to blame....six! I might have a breakdown. 
> 
> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for giving this a quick read through and beta. You are awesome. And sorry again for the wait.

If nothing else the ride towards Erebor taught Bilbo that while he was adequate when misdirecting people, he had absolutely no talent when it came to lies. It was something that would probably make his mother sigh and shake her head while his father just grinned…but neither his mother nor his father was here now and he was fairly certain that if they were neither of them would have approved of what he was doing.

Gripping the reins of his pony tighter Bilbo smiled when Thorin glanced at him.

"You are certain that you are well?" Thorin asked again and for a second Bilbo thought that maybe the bond gave Thorin more than emotions and that the dwarf king was aware of his deception but the thought quickly slipped away when at Bilbo's nod Thorin turned back towards the great mountain.

Sucking in a relieved breath Bilbo made sure to keep his expression clear….the brief bought of nausea that had caught Thorin's attention had passed moments ago and Bilbo sent a quiet prayer of thanks to the Gods for that….he didn't want Thorin's attention to be on him for any longer than necessary or else there was no way that he'd be able to keep his secret from the alpha.

The other dwarves were silent as they rode on. Fili and Kili were directly behind Thorin and Bilbo's ponies….Ori sandwiched between the two of them and the way that Kili kept glancing at the young omega made Fili smile sadly because the journey had always been a dangerous one but Kili knew that Fili and Thorin could protect themselves….he had no such surety when it came to Ori. Now the younger prince had something that he could lose and Fili didn't want to see what would happen to Kili if anything befell Ori within the mountain that Smaug had ripped from their people and for that reason he would do all he could to protect both of them.

Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur rode behind the young dwarves, silent save for Bifur's soft humming. Bofur glanced from his brother to his cousin as the mountain loomed before them. He knew that neither of them would have come on the quest had it not been for Bifur who was sick of Bofur hiding away from the one he loved just because he thought that he wasn't worthy of the other dwarf's attention and while Bofur had protested, now that they were so near to the mountain and Smaug he wished he'd listened to Bifur and told the dwarf what he felt…but now it was too late. Any such words would only be a distraction and Bofur would never place such a burden on the dwarf he loved not when they were about to face the enemy that had robbed them of their home.

Nori followed Dori's pony, his eyes flickering up to where Ori was riding between the princes and while he wanted to protest Fili had given him his word that he would watch over the young omega and unlike Kili, Nori was willing to take Fili's word as his bond. Glancing away from the three he met Dori's eyes, bristling at the pity he could see there. Only Dori knew why the thought of his little brother falling in love was so abhorrent to him and if Nori had anything to say about it Dori would carry that secret to the grave!

Oin and Gloin rode behind the two, their minds on the family they had left behind. Behind them Dwalin and Balin secured the rear of the company and while the younger warrior’s mind was on the dragon that lay ahead Balin couldn’t help but watch as their thief pressed a hand against his stomach…..he hoped the hobbit wasn’t falling ill again because that wouldn’t bode well for their chances as no dwarf in their right mind would even consider sending an injured or unwell omega to face the beast that had driven them from their home…Thorin even less so. The thought slipped from his mind when Bilbo glanced back and favoured them all with a nervous smile….the halfling couldn’t be that unwell if he could still smile like that.

 

*O*

Bilbo was going to have to rearrange his list of things he hated because facing a dragon was going above spiders or even the rude elves from Mirkwood. Pressing himself close to one of the fallen walls Bilbo peaked around the corner at the slumbering beast….the shift of gold and gems was enough to make him rid himself of the idea that Smaug that died. From what he could see the oversized lizard was as well as any dragon could be.

Bilbo’s free hand flitted to his stomach as he stared at the dragon. The child changed everything….and nothing at all. The omega in him wanted both his mate and child to survive but the situation could only guarantee Thorin’s safety not Bilbo’s or the babe that was growing within him.

“I smell a thief.”

Smaug’s rumbling voice startled a gasp from Bilbo as he shifted backwards even though the dragon couldn’t see him…not while he was using his ring at least. He hadn’t taken the dragon’s sense of smell into consideration though.

“A thief _and_ a child.” Smaug continued his voice curious as he shifted and the gold moved with him, like a wave upon a river as the dragon raised its head, large yellow eyes scanning the room slowly….which meant that though the dragon _could_ smell him it seemed that its sense of smell wasn’t strong enough to pinpoint where Bilbo was.

Moving from his space Bilbo slipped behind another pile of crumbled rocks, peering around it just as Smaug’s eyes flickered over his hiding place.

“Why don’t you speak to me thief? It’s been so long since I’ve had company.” The dragon continued and Bilbo snorted.

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you probably ate them would it?” he shot back without thought. Clamping his hand over his mouth after the words escaped him.

Smaug stilled then chuckled, the sound deep and sonorous. “A thief with a sense of humour….perhaps you will taste better than the others that I’ve eaten.” The dragon commented and Bilbo rolled his eyes as he shifted again, pausing when the glint of jewels caught his eyes. Hidden beneath the rubble was a single bejewelled cup and the Took in Bilbo wanted to grab the damn thing but he wasn’t about to….his job had been to come in and see if the dragon was alive and Smaug seemed alive and healthy which made Thorin’s plans harder while making Bilbo’s easier.

“Can’t say I’m too keen on being eaten.” Bilbo replied finally and the dragon snorted, a plume of smoke rising from its nostrils.

“You came here to steal from me and didn’t expect danger? You are a truly foolish thief.” It mused.

 “Well….” Bilbo started, pausing as he tried to recall anything he’d ever read about dragons. “….if I was to be dreadfully honest I didn’t come to steal from you.”

The dragon cocked its head then as if the thought itself was something it had never considered. “Oh?”

“Oh yes, I only came here to see you and the lost city of Erebor. I was nothing but a child when this all happened you see so all I had were books and I’ve never seen a dragon before….” Bilbo explained hurriedly as he moved to another crevice that was closer to the entry way that he’d initially come through.

“And you expect me to believe that even now surrounded by my treasure you do not wish to take even a trinket?” the dragon all but purred and Bilbo glared at him even though the creature couldn’t see him….his treasure indeed! The dragon spoke as if the tales of dwarves toiling night and day to reach the gems hadn’t been spread throughout Middle Earth long before anyone had heard the name Smaug.

“Not even the slightest urge.” Bilbo shot back, smirking at the disbelief on the dragon’s face. “You see I’m a simple sort…don’t need gold and jewels to make me happy. All I want is adventure and well finding a dragon is a great adventure, isn’t it?”

Smaug huffed in displeasure, casting his gaze about the room again. “You speak as if you didn’t know exactly where I was. There is not much adventure in finding something that was never lost.”

It was on the tip of Bilbo’s tongue to inquire if that was the same as finding treasure that he hadn’t dug up himself but it wouldn’t do to get the overgrown lizard riled up.

“Well, I have seen a dragon and now I must say goodbye….”

“Wait!” Smaug demanded, his voice echoing through the vast cavern and Bilbo froze. “You cannot simply walk away….”

“I’m sorry but that’s exactly what I’m about to do.” Bilbo responded only to have the dragon snarl in displeasure.

“If you leave I will hunt you down…” Smaug threatened but Bilbo just snorted.

“Hunt down something you have never seen? Well that might be a bit difficult.” He shot back before clamping his hand over his mouth….his temper was going to be the death of him!

Smaug growled at that. “If you leave I will raze the lands. I will start with that settlement of man that I can smell from here and every death will be on your conscience.”

Bilbo stilled, his eyes narrowing to slits as bile rose in his throat at the thought. “Why do you want me to stay?” he finally asked and Smaug huffed.

“I know the smell of every creature that crawls through Middle Earth but your scent perplexes me.”

Bilbo bit his lip and glanced at the entry way. He couldn’t leave now…he wouldn’t sentence the men of Lake Town not if there even the smallest chance that Smaug was willing to carry out his threat but he couldn’t remain here either or Thorin and the others would come looking for him and….well Bilbo didn’t even want to think of what would happen then.

Turning back to the dragon he straightened despite the fact that Smaug could not see him. If he remembered correctly dragons were somewhat like the creature Gollum, they enjoyed a riddle or a mystery as much as each other.

“Three days.” Bilbo finally said and the dragon made an inquiring sound but Bilbo hurried on. “I’ll give you three days to guess what I am and you get three guesses a day. If you can figure it out, I’ll reveal myself and even tell you how I stayed hidden but if you can’t then you’ll let me go and leave the settlement alone.”

Smaug was silent for a long moment and Bilbo began to worry that it hadn’t been dragons that liked mysteries when the dragon huffed again. “You will return here tomorrow and I will give you my answers but if you are not here I will rain fire on the town of man.”

“I understand.” Bilbo whispered before fleeing the room, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran for the entry way. Slipping through he almost fell ass over tea kettle when he bumped into something in the darkness and it was only a hand over his mouth that kept him from crying out in surprise even as he recognized the familiar scent surrounding him but Thorin didn’t release him as he dragged Bilbo further down the corridor to where the others were hidden.

It was only when they approached the light of the torches the rest of the company that Thorin turned to him, his pale eyes glinting in the light. “Would you have even told me? Or would you let me allow you to put yourself in danger not knowing?”

Bilbo gaped at his alpha. “What are you…..”

“The child, halfling!” Thorin roared, as he took a step closer and a part of Bilbo wanted to retreat but he couldn’t move a limb. “Would you have told me of the existence of our child that even that beast could smell?”

Bilbo felt his fragile grip on his temper snap at that. “Do you think I wanted to do this, keep this hidden? You need me, I’m the only one that can get by Smaug and tell me honestly would you have let me step foot in there?”

“You would risk our child….” Thorin started but Bilbo cut him off with a snarl.

“You’re risking your life and the life of every dwarf out there to give your people back their home! I have seen the way that this burden rest on you…felt moments when you draw into yourself….so yes I would risk our lives to give you back that happiness but I’m not foolish Thorin. I will do everything in my power to return to you. I swear it.” Bilbo finished on a whisper, his eyes glued to Thorin’s face and he saw the moment that dwarf’s resolve crumbled even as Thorin stepped closer and pressed a hand to his stomach, like he could feel the child growing there. When the king said nothing Bilbo reached up and tangled his hands in the dwarf’s thick hair pulling Thorin close so he could rest their foreheads together. “I promised to never go where you cannot follow, now I need you to trust me.”

 

 


	25. Feel My Pulse (My Heartbeat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perhaps you are a goblin…creeping out from your mountain to steal my gold.” The dragon guessed and Bilbo shook his head at the reptile’s obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for giving this a read through and beta. Sorry about the delay again but RL and NaNo is kicking my tush and this chapters been split into two because its been so long since I updated, so two more chapters to go.

Bilbo returned to Smaug’s cavern after no little argument with Thorin and the rest of the company all of whom were adamant that Bilbo shouldn’t be exposed to the creature in his condition but Bilbo had explained to them all countless times that he was the only one who _could_ return to the cavern…the fact that none of the dwarves seemed particularly bothered about Smaug’s threat against the people of Lake Town made Bilbo even more adamant to return and in the end the dwarves let him go.

Slipping through the entryway Bilbo paused as he toyed with his ring.

“You have returned.”

Smaug’s rumbling voice had Bilbo ducking behind one of the fallen walls before he remembered that the damn thing couldn’t see him….the thought did nothing to calm the pounding of his heart and he rested a hand protectively against his stomach.

“I said I would.” He responded finally but the dragon just snorted, head turning in Bilbo’s direction.

“You show much loyalty to the town of man, are you certain you aren’t one?” Smaug inquired, his tone smug in a way that made Bilbo laugh aloud.

“Wrong, oh Great Smaug and now you only have two more guesses.”

The dragon snarled, smoke curling from its nostrils as it serpentine neck rose from the bed of jewels and gold, head turning this way and that as it tried to catch more of his scent but Bilbo was already moving, shifting further and further away from the creature as he waited.

“Perhaps you are a goblin…creeping out from your mountain to steal my gold.” The dragon guessed and Bilbo shook his head at the reptile’s obsession.

“I told you before that your riches mean nothing to me and now you have one guess left.”

“An Ent sapling?” the creature demanded and Bilbo released the breath he’d been holding.

“And that is your final guess.” He laughed as he fled towards the entryway, slipping through the crevice just as Smaug’s roar of anger shook the mountain and a blast of heat warmed the walls…it would seem that while they enjoyed games, dragons were sore losers.

*O*

The next day went much the same.

“Orc?”

“Thankfully not.”

“An elf.”

“That is rather a lofty guess but also wrong”

Smaug snarled, rolling onto his side in what could only be described as a tantrum….a tantrum strong enough to send waves of gold crashing against the walls of the cavern and Bilbo’s eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the dragon’s underbelly and the spot just above his heart….completely unprotected by scales.

Obviously realizing his position the dragon rolled over, casting a glare to where he thought Bilbo was….luckily the Hobbit was on the other side of the cavern.

“Maybe you are one of the Maiar, sent to torment me.” The dragon huffed finally but Bilbo just rolled his eyes.

“I am not and your guesses for today are finished as well.” He responded, quickly leaving the dragon behind as he hurried down the corridor, slipping off the ring as he went.

Thorin was waiting for him...just out of range of Smaug’s nose and Bilbo let the dwarf wrap him in a hearty hug. He could only imagine the anguish that Thorin went through every time he stepped back and let Bilbo enter Smaug’s den.

“Are you well?” Thorin asked, his fingers pressing into Bilbo’s skin as he checked him for any sign of injury….one large hand lingering on his stomach.

“I’m fine but I think I’ve found out something that might help us get rid of the dragon.” Bilbo responded as they moved down the corridor to where the rest of the company were hidden.

When they entered the small room Thorin gestured for Bilbo to explain.

“I remember you said that none of your weapons had any impact on Smaug but dragon scales are notoriously resilient even to dwarf weapons.” Bilbo expanded as he paced. “But did you know that Smaug lacks scales in a spot on his chest just above his heart….well if dragons have chests but in the same area that you or I would call a chest…..”

“He would be vulnerable where the scales did not protect him.” Dwalin muttered and Bilbo nodded.

“Yes, that’s what I was thinking as well.”

“But there is still the question of how would we get to that vulnerability?” Nori sighed with a frown. “The damn thing isn’t going to roll over and let us just stab him to death.”

“I sent a message to Dain and my brethren in the Blue Mountain while we were in Lake Town….perhaps when they arrive we can formulate a plan.”

“How long will it take them to get here?” Bilbo asked, his brows furrowed as he watched Thorin.

“I received their reply before we departed and at their rate of travel they should be just beyond Lake Town in a few hours.” The king explained casting Bilbo a questioning glance. “There is no hurry….the dragon has resided here for much longer than a day, it will not stir now.”

Bilbo reached into his pocket and curled his fingers around the ring….he hoped Thorin was right.

*O*

When Bilbo entered Smaug’s cavern on the third day the dragon was lying on top of what Bilbo had labelled as his favourite pile of gold, large yellow eyes roaming the room as soon as Bilbo stepped through the entry way.

“I know you are here again, thief.” The dragon rumbled and Bilbo frowned because there was something odd about the reptile’s tone.

“Yes, well, this is your last day to guess.” Bilbo responded instead of a greeting.

Smaug snorted, a thin column of fire curling from his nostrils as he laughed. “True this is my final day but I believe I have solved your little mystery.”

Bilbo froze at the dragon’s words, bile rising in his throat but he forced himself to sound nonchalant. “Oh?”

The reptile shifted, wings flexing against his sides where he’d tucked them. “Every guess I gave up until now was just that….a guess.” It began, head moving slowly from side to side as its nostrils flared. “It was difficult at first to understand why I was so confused….why you smelled like something that you couldn’t be, until I realized that it was not you I was smelling but your child….a dwarf child.”

Bilbo took a stumbling step back and the jewels that he’d been perched atop cascaded across the ground as Smaug’s head snapped around.

“You have asked me to name what you are but you see there are _two_ of you and naming one is good enough.” The dragon laughed, the sound cold and harsh in the silence that had settled over them. “So come little thief show me the creature that would dare bring a dwarf child before me…..”

Bilbo’s heart pounded as the seconds ticked by.

“Show me!” Smaug roared, and the very mountain shook as the dragon’s tail slammed against the cavern wall.

“No.” Bilbo whispered and the dragon froze, head cocked like a hound’s.

“What?”

“I don’t think I will show you anything, you’ve not won the game. I asked you to tell me what I was…not the race of my child.”

Smaug snarled; smoke rafting from between his sharp teeth. “Show yourself to me thief or you and your child will die here.”

“If that is so then let me call your bluff because even if you do manage to kill me you still won’t know what I am and wouldn’t that just stick like a thorn in your maw….knowing that even after my death I’d keep my secret?!” Bilbo taunted as he moved closer to the entryway.

Smaug didn’t respond instead smoke curled from his nostrils as he inhaled and Bilbo ran for it, fling himself through the entryway just as a burst of fire hit the wall where he’d been standing. Scrambling to his feet he raced towards where Thorin and the others were hidden as the mountain shook again and a river of fire surge through the entryway. The sharp corner was all that saved him from being burnt to a crisp and Bilbo bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

The sound of footsteps racing towards him was the only thing that he could hear over the roaring of his own heart and then there were hands on his face and Ori’s voice in his ear.

Blinking to clear his head Bilbo tried to focus on the young dwarf and the tears glistening in Ori’s eyes was enough to snap him out of his daze.

“What…..where are the others?” Bilbo demanded and Ori shook his head, sending his braids flying and the omega suddenly reminded Bilbo of the lost faunts that he’d teased Kili of being. But Smaug was still ravaging the mountain and now that he had Bilbo’s scent he would know that he was still inside….the walls shook and Bilbo yelped as it grew warm against his back…. There was no time for stalling and they needed to get out of the mountain before Smaug dug through the collapsed wall.  “Ori what happened?!” he repeated shaking the scholar and Ori finally seemed to focus on him.

“Nori was scouting because the other dwarves wouldn’t know that Smaug was still inside and they’d be sitting ducks, so he went to tell ‘em and then…..there were elves heading for the mountain and Thorin….Thorin said he would kill every last tree shagger before he let them anywhere near but that wasn’t all Mr Bilbo…..” the dwarf swallowed. “The dwarves….they said that the men that had been out had seen an orc army and it was led by Azog.”

Ori’s words made Bilbo’s blood run cold. “And Thorin?”

“He said that we should stay here, that they’d hold them of!”

“Hold off an army of orcs and elves….what was he….”  Bilbo bit his tongue because now really wasn’t the time to start arguing. “Where are they now?”

“Out here.” Ori responded and with the mountain shaking behind them they ran.

 

 

 

 


	26. You Are (The Love Of My Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before today I would tell you that you were wrong but I believe that I am a thief now.” Bilbo whispered as he straightened. “But no more of a thief than you!” he snarled and from the corner of his eyes he could see the company trying to fight their way towards his voice but Bilbo knew that they would be too late and he hoped that Thorin could forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta. Just one more chapter left.....and to think this was supposed to be a one shot. 
> 
> This chapter contains character death (of the temporary kind so step away from the pitch forks)

Bilbo and Ori stood staring at the scene in front of them in shock….where Ori had left only Thorin’s company and the dwarves that had come to their aide facing off against the elves while the men looked on there was now a full scale battle and the three sides were being forced back by the sheer number of orcs and goblins that were pouring out from the mountain pass.

Bilbo could just make out Azog’s white warg amongst the fighters and as the orc made his way through the melee, dispatching man, elf and dwarf alike there was no doubt in Bilbo’s mind who Azog was targeting….Thorin.

The thought had Bilbo scanning the warriors until his eyes fell on Thorin, Fili and Kili fighting side by side even though there was no way they could win….not against this many. Even the great tales told of loss and Bilbo was certain that today would be one such story unless something was done.

Smaug’s roars of anger rang from within the mountain and Bilbo’s eyes narrowed as an idea burst to life in his head.

“Ori, how quickly can you run?” Bilbo asked and Ori dragged his eyes away from the battle before them to meet his with a frown.

“As fast as is needed.” He responded and Bilbo nodded.

“Would you say you could outrun a dragon?”

Ori’s eyes widened and he glanced back at the scene of carnage that was occurring below them. “If it will keep the others safe then yes….I believe I could, Mr Bilbo.” Ori answered and Bilbo grinned as his heart pounded faster and faster in his chest.

“I need to go back inside the mountain and lure Smaug out….he’ll want to see me before he kills me. That’s what I’m counting on at this point but he won’t think twice about removing anything in his way.” Bilbo explained hurriedly. “When I reappear I need you to follow me as quickly as you can and get the others to fall back, can you do that?”

Ori nodded in response and Bilbo smiled softly as he clasped the omega’s hands in his. “If anything happens to me, Ori…..well I couldn’t have chosen a better omega to call friend.” Bilbo whispered before pulling away and heading back into the mountain where Smaug was waiting.

*O*

Bilbo ducked as another piece of the mountain crumbled in the face of Smaug’s fury…..his plan wasn’t a brilliant one but it was the only thing he had and it depended heavily on Smaug’s sense of scent. 

Peering beneath the archway Bilbo nodded to himself when he caught sight of the dragon lying atop his bed of jewels, chest heaving with effort and Bilbo could feel the warmth still emanating from the now blackened walls.

Glancing around he spotted a beautiful jewel….one that made something in his head throb but Bilbo barely had time to think on that, if he didn’t move quickly enough Thorin and the others would be slaughtered.

“Is this what the great Smaug has been reduced to, a pitiful child that can do nothing but throw a tantrum when he doesn’t get what he wants?!” Bilbo called out and Smaug reared up, his large eyes narrowing as he tried to locate where the voice was coming from.

“I will feast on your flesh if it is the last thing I do, thief!” the dragon spat, lips pulled back so that his large teeth gleamed in the light glinting off his hoard.

Raising the jewel above his head Bilbo took in the shocked expression on the dragon’s face as it caught sight of the thing. “You would have to catch me first, dragon.”  He taunted before racing from the room and through the corridor.

Bilbo had barely stepped foot outside of the mountain when Smaug’s roar rang out above the din of the battle and a column of fire erupted into the air but Bilbo didn’t pause even as Smaug broke through the doors that had once kept Erebor protected careening into the air as his shadow darkened the battlefield. Instead he raced headlong into the war that was still raging strong, Ori keeping pace with him easily before breaking off to join the others as Bilbo dove headlong into the crowd of orcs and goblins, tamping down the innate fear that came from being surrounded by the creatures because they couldn’t see him…they couldn’t! It was only Smaug’s sense of smell that would allow the dragon to keep track of him and Bilbo almost laughed with glee as a wave of fire poured from the dragon’s throat scorching orc and goblin alike as Smaug hunted him.

The scent of burning flesh and the screams of the creatures made Bilbo’s eyes water as he pushed himself faster and faster. Heading straight for the glimpse of white that he knew was Azog’s warg.

Ducking between another orc’s legs Bilbo ignored the cramp in his side as he kept running eyes locked on the warg as it bored down on another faction of dwarves.

“Thief!” Smaug roared as he released another column of fire, his massive head swinging from one side to the other as he obliterated creature after creature and Bilbo’s grin turned sharp when Azog turned in shock just to be hit by the full impact of Smaug’s attack. The surprised look on the orc’s face as the heavens itself seemed to rain fire down on him was one that Bilbo would gladly take to his grave but he couldn’t stop to enjoy the victory, he needed to get to the peak that he could just see over the goblins that were retreating now, trying to escape the dragon’s fury.

Clambering atop the thing Bilbo exhaled slowly as he glanced over the battlefield. The men had rallied with the elves as they helped the dwarves drive back the remaining orcs and goblins but Bilbo’s eyes searched for one person only and as he caught sight of Thorin being held up by Kili and Fili, the front of his tunic blood stained but that wasn’t important because Thorin was alive and it was enough.

Standing tall Bilbo turned his attention to the skies where Smaug was still circling the remaining orcs, still convinced that Bilbo was amongst them and Bilbo held his tongue as another wave of fire swept the invading forces leaving nothing but the scorched earth where over a hundred orcs had stood.

Swallowing Bilbo raised his head.

“Smaug!” he called and the dragon snapped around, its eyes narrowing as it caught sight of the still visible gem that Bilbo held in his hand. Twisting in the air like a snake Smaug surged towards him, the earth shaking beneath Bilbo’s feet as the dragon landed, its head so close that Bilbo could feel the tendrils of heat emanating from the creature and Bilbo pressed a hand against his stomach in apology to his child because this was the way it had to be.

“Thief.” The dragon hissed and Bilbo blinked back the tears beading his eyes.

“Before today I would tell you that you were wrong but I believe that I am a thief now.” Bilbo whispered as he straightened. “But no more of a thief than you!” he snarled and from the corner of his eyes he could see the company trying to fight their way towards his voice but Bilbo knew that they would be too late and he hoped that Thorin could forgive him. “You wanted to know what creature would sneak into your den and not take a thing…what creature would bring a dwarf child before you…” Bilbo continued as he slipped the ring from his finger and truly faced Smaug for the first time. “Well here I am, Smaug a hobbit…nothing more than a halfling and yet I still outwitted you!” Bilbo smiled.

Smaug sneered as he raised his head. “And the knowledge of your victory will burn with you.” The dragon growled as smoke curled from his nostrils and Bilbo clutched the ring tightly in his hand as Smaug’s mouth opened, fire licking at the black cavern  that was the dragon’s mouth and as the flames burst from the creature Bilbo lobbed the ring straight at him, watching as it vanished into Smaug’s gullet at the same time that the heat of fire hit him. Bilbo didn’t even have the voice to scream as a wave of pain the likes of which he had never felt in his life crashed down on him and as the world erupted into flames the last thing Bilbo saw was Thorin’s anguished gaze as the dwarf watched him burn.

 

*O*

 

Thorin’s roar of fury echoed across the battlefield as Smaug reared back, the fire that he had sent barreling towards the once empty space where Bilbo now stood turning on him even as his screams of fury and pain pierced the air as the dragon writhed before plummeting like a rock, crushing hundreds of orcs and goblins alike with his body but Thorin did not think of that….he did not think of the pile of ash that was all that remained of Azog or the battle still occurring around him. The only thing he could feel was pain as the bond that he’d created with Bilbo shattered, taking with it any hope of happiness and his nephews surrounded him as he fell to his knees, his hand pressed to his heart as if he could stop what he knew was happening. He could not lose Bilbo, not now, not when the halfling had showed him what it meant like to hope, to want something more than the happiness of his people.

Thorin had not lied when he told Bilbo that he wouldn’t survive losing him and as he pressed his free hand against the earth, the blood from his wound still staining his fingers he prayed that Mahal had a place where he would meet his love once more because every breath was agony and the thought of their child…of Bilbo’s pain….it was more than he could take and for the first time in his life tears trickled across his face as the sound of his company faded from his ears and Thorin prayed, the words of his bearer slipping from memory to his tongue as he begged Mahal to take him too.

 

*O*

Yavanna gasped as pain raced through her chest, the protective runes that appeared on her skin glowing as she collapsed against Aulë. Her husband clutched her to him, watching silently while she pulled a knife from her skirt turning the blade on herself until the rune that was turning dark even as she watched started to glow once again.

“You know what must be done.” She whispered turning pleading eyes on the one that she loved as much as she loved the children that she was determined to protect and for the second time in his existence Aulë did not think of what others would think as he brought his consort’s wrist to his lips, blood wetting them while he breathed on her skin, breathing life into the rune that had once been one but that he could now feel another life growing within,

Yavanna smiled as she clutched her husband’s hair then reaching across time and space she touched her lost children for the first time in centuries, keeping her presence tentative because even they, as forgiving as they were, could have turned on her for her abandonment but the Ents did not. Instead they reached for her presence, latching on like babes and as she let them know what she needed they gave themselves to her of their own free will and Yavanna _pulled_ taking them from the lands they had stood guard over for so long to the place where war and Smaug had killed almost all of her other children and as their fury at the sight of the barren plain bled into her she smiled and sent them forth to wage war in her name because it was the only way that she would ever be able to ensure the protection of those that needed her.    

*O*

Ori brushed tears from his face and clutched at Kili’s hand as the trees began to move, huge steps taking them closer and closer to the battle even as the retreating army realized that the dragon was gone and began their attack anew.

Kili shoved Ori behind him as the orcs came closer….the elves and man were almost gone, their armies whittled to little more than nothing and Ori knew that this would be their last stand against the creatures but the trees were moving and it seemed that Ori was not the only one who had seen them because a cry went up amongst the elves as the first tree swiped a branch at the orcs nearest to it, sending the creatures flying through the air and Ori exhaled the breath that he’d been holding when he realized that the trees weren’t attacking but helping!

A glint of silver atop the place where Bilbo had….where….Ori couldn’t even think it but there was something up there and he didn’t think as he ducked beneath Kili’s arm racing across the plain, ducking between the legs of the trees that were chasing the retreating orcs as he scrambled up to the place.

Staring at the blackened remains of the hobbit that he had once called friend Ori couldn’t hold back the tears that clouded his vision as his legs gave out but he didn’t stop moving despite Kili’s calls and the footsteps behind him….crawling forward to clutch at Bilbo’s body, ignoring the soot that transferred to his clothes as he held his fellow omega close….he should never have let Bilbo go alone, shouldn’t have…..the thoughts chased each other around his head while he cradled Bilbo to him, his tears dropping onto the halfling’s burnt face.

*O*

Yavanna took her husband’s hand in hers as she pressed them to the rune and Aulë bent close once more before whispering “Live.”

*O*

Ori screamed as Bilbo’s body jerked in his arms and he flailed falling backwards as Bilbo began to twitch, once burnt skin healing before Ori’s eyes. The omega sucked in a sharp breath and began coughing as he sat up, his eyes darting around until they met Ori’s but before Bilbo could say anything Thorin was barrelling into him, pushing them both to the ground again as he clutched at Bilbo’s clothes and skin. 

Ori stood and took a step back running into Kili who was watching the whole scene with tears on his face and Ori tangled their fingers together again as he looked over the battlefield…..they had lost so many, even now the bodies lay on the ground while the living moved through them trying to find anyone who was still alive and there were so many unanswered questions…how had Bilbo killed Smaug? How was he still alive? What were the walking trees? So many things needed to be clarified but Ori couldn’t think of that now, not when he was watching his king press his face to Bilbo’s stomach while the hobbit’s hands brushed through Thorin’s hair his own eyes filled with tears as he stared down at the mate he’d given everything to protect. Behind them the rest of the company climbed up onto the perch to watch the scene and Ori knew that it could all wait because at this moment they had everything that mattered.

 

 

 


	27. Call My Name And Lead Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ents stayed. 
> 
> That was one of the many things that Bilbo wrote in his little leather-bound book after he’d grown too large to move around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for beta'ing this and so much thanks to all of you who've stuck with it to the bitter end. Sorry it took me so long but the muse up and left. I hope you all like this last one though. 
> 
> P.S. They're might be more but no promises.
> 
> P.S.S. The elf pairing is because of one of my favorite fics in this fandom.

Yavanna did not sleep for many a night. In truth, sleep was a thing that their kind could do without but she’d come to enjoy the simple pleasure and yet she couldn’t force her eyes away from her children. The oldest….her Ents must have felt her connection to the band of children that her husband had created because even when she gave them the chance to leave they did not. Instead they stood tall, sentinels against all things that would seek to harm the dwarves and men while they rebuilt what Smaug and the orcs had destroyed.

More often than not Yavanna’s eyes strayed to her little one, her Bilbo as he recovered and grew round with child. Every beat of the babe’s heart made Yavanna’s breath shudder from her chest and the months passed like seconds before her husband came to her. His eyes were no longer burdened by the heavy weight that he’d once carried and when he pressed his lips to hers, she let him distract her from her watching though she knew she would return soon. Even as her eyes closed and she allowed her husband’s presence to lull her to sleep she couldn’t brush off the cold that gripped her chest tight because where good thrived evil would come but this time she wouldn’t stand aside quietly. This time she would stand by her children from the start and she would stay with them until the end.

 

*O*

 

Kili watched Ori as his mate bustled about the library, replacing books on the rebuilt shelves and he couldn’t help the glimmer of warmth that spread through his veins at the words….his mate. He closed his eyes and savoured the feeling as he relaxed in his seat. He hadn’t truly expected to leave the battle, that they were calling the Battle of Five Armies, alive but here he was with nothing more than a few scars to show for it.

It hadn’t been easy at first not with Thorin still wound so tight that he’d even snapped at their mother on occasion. Then there had been the nightmares, sleeping horrors where Ori had replaced Bilbo burning beneath Smaug’s assault only this time there had been no miraculous resurrection and Kili had woken from those screaming with tears coursing down his cheeks.  It hadn’t been easy when the mines had collapsed and they’d lost even more of their people to their own home. It surely hadn’t been easy letting the elves help when all Kili truly wished to do was spit in their faces. No, it hadn’t been easy but they had persevered and it still wasn’t easy now but they were getting there, slowly yet moving forward every day.

“You’re frowning again.”

Kili’s eyes snapped open at the words, only to close again as Ori pressed his fingers to his cheek.

“I’m allowed to frown at times.” Kili muttered sullenly and Ori laughed, the sound a high pitched thing that reminded Kili of the ringing of bells. Sometimes Ori made Kili feel like a child all over again and he often found himself reaching for Fili, desperate for his older brother’s knowledge and experience but Fili was busy with his own courting and Ori had developed a knack of knowing when Kili was getting agitated that rivalled even his mother’s ability. Kili wondered if it was because of the bond or maybe if it was the same omega magic that let Bilbo calm his uncle down when Thorin looked ready to gut someone.

Ori hummed. “You _are_ allowed to frown,” he conceded slipping into Kili’s lap and the young alpha’s hips jerked up as Ori’s scent wove its way through his senses. “But I much rather when you smile.” Ori finished with a grin that Kili couldn’t help but copy even as he leaned forward and buried his face in Ori’s neck.

“Sometimes I think you’re too good for me.” Kili admitted softly and Ori tensed in his arms, before long fingers tangled in Kili’s dark hair, not pulling him from his hiding place just combing through the long strands like Ori was petting him and the image made a soft growl rumble from Kili’s chest.

“Well it’s a good thing that I’ve grown enough of a backbone to tell you what I want and what I want is you.” Ori told him and Kili pulled back glancing up to meet his mate’s eyes. The certainty there made his smile grow.

“And what you want you shall have.” He promised as he pressed his lips to Ori’s, letting himself fall into everything that was his mate.

 

*O*

_The Ents stayed._

 

That was one of the many things that Bilbo wrote in his little leather-bound book after he’d grown too large to move around. In truth he’d seen hobbits much larger than himself move around but Thorin’s face took on a stubborn twist whenever Bilbo suggested it so he stayed in bed, at least for Thorin’s health because if he scolded Bilbo one more time he would find himself without a head.

The mental image made Bilbo chuckle as he glanced over at his dozing husband and wouldn’t that be a shock when the other hobbits learned of his nuptials especially the Sackville-Baggins. But that wasn’t here or there before he told them of the change that had overcome Thorin he needed to explain what had happened.

Turning back to his parchment Bilbo tried to recapture his thoughts of what had happened after the great battle.

_It will forever be unclear what happened after the dragon fire was turned on me but none of the company seemed too displeased about my continued existence._

Nodding to himself he continued because that was true. The others had asked him many times to explain how he’d escaped such a certain death and he hadn’t been able to tell them then. He hadn’t been able to tell Thorin either though the king never asked.

_The Ents that leant assistance stayed long after every orc had been banished from the dwarven lands. The families that returned from the Blue Mountain treat them like heroes now and I think that it makes the Ents happy to play with the little ones though there aren’t many of them. Dwarves produce children slowly you see and I think that simply seeing the number of faunts that we churn out every year would shock them speechless and dwarves are rarely ever speechless._

Bilbo grinned, pressing a hand to his rounded stomach. He remembered the way that Kili had frozen in the middle of his grand recollection of their journey when Ori had slipped the young prince a small note. Bilbo doubted that anyone’s face could ever recapture that particular shade of red as Kili scrambled from the great hall chasing after Ori. Later they’d learned that Ori had informed Kili that his heat was about to start and the thunder in Nori’s eyes had made even Dwalin pull away.

_The rebuilding was not easy and even now there is much to do but there are many willing to work now that the true danger has been removed. Princess Dis was one of the first dwarves to return to Erebor and it’s easy to see where Kili gained his temperament from. She was not pleased after she heard of some of the things that her sons had been involved in and I daresay that even Thranduil quailed under her cold stare._

“Sometimes I am led to believe that you admire my sister more than you do me.”

Thorin’s husky mumble made Bilbo smile as his mate’s arms encircled him.

“She is a very strong woman and you know that us hobbits admire our strong women,” Bilbo responded, raising his head as Thorin pressed a line of soft kisses against his neck. “But there are several things that you could do to raise my admiration,” he teased and the next thing he knew, he was on his back with Thorin looming over him, the dark curtain of his husband’s hair blocking out most of the light around them.

“And what would I have to do to raise your……” Thorin paused glancing at the swell in Bilbo’s small clothes. “….admiration?” he purred.

“Stop arguing with Thranduil?” Bilbo suggested even as Thorin slipped lower on the bed until his shoulders were cradled between Bilbo’s spread thighs and though he wasn’t in heat he could feel his body reacting to the alpha pheromones rolling off Thorin in waves and he barely resisted the urge to squirm as the dwarf peeled off his garments.

“I will stop arguing with Thranduil when he finds himself an alpha to work out some of his frustrations,”  Thorin shot back as he traced a finger along Bilbo’s inner thigh and the hobbit sighed half from pleasure and half from exasperation. He didn’t know that trying to force Thorin to be friends with Elrond would result in his mate trying to play matchmaker between the two elves.

“An Alpha or Elrond?” he shot back and Thorin quirked a brow because they all knew that Thranduil and Elrond had bonded but anything else about their story was kept more guarded than the Arkenstone.  Shaking off the thought Bilbo returned to Thorin’s question. “My admiration would increase in leaps and bounds if you let me out of this bed.”

Thorin pulled back, a dark frown marring his face. “Gandalf said that hobbits are particularly vulnerable at this point of your pregnancy.”

“Gandalf isn’t the one who’s getting bedsores from lying here every day,” Bilbo snapped and Thorin ducked down to press a kiss against Bilbo’s belly.

“And I understand that, Treasure, but the thought of something happening to either of you…..” Thorin trailed off and Bilbo couldn’t help but urge his mate upwards so that he could capture Thorin’s lips in a kiss that made him squirm against Thorin’s solid frame. When the king pulled back his lips were swollen and Bilbo smirked at the glassy look that had settled over Thorin’s usually sharp gaze. “Perhaps a walk to the Ents?” he suggested finally and Bilbo bit back the delighted laugh that welled up in his chest at the thought of visiting the Ents.

“A little fresh air is all I require, my king.”

Thorin hummed at the words, nuzzling the sensitive skin of Bilbo’s neck before running his tongue over the place where his claim mark stood out against the tan lines of the omega’s skin. “Does this mean that I’ve appropriately raised your admiration?” he murmured and Bilbo gasped, his legs falling further open when Thorin’s callused fingers wrapped around his manhood.

“Perhaps you could raise it a little more,” Bilbo purred, his hips thrusting up as Thorin twisted his wrist in a way that made stars burst to life behind his eyelids.

The dwarf king paused and Bilbo met his mate’s dark gaze as Thorin stared down at him. “I would have this forever.” he whispered, the emotion clear in his throat and just as it had the first time he’d heard Thorin utter the words, they made a lump rise in Bilbo’s throat and he pulled the alpha down so that he could capture Thorin’s lips with his own.

Forever wasn’t something he could promise but he would stay as long as he could because after all even the Ents had stayed and Bilbo had much more of a reason to call Erebor home.

 


	28. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori wouldn’t say that he disliked Tauriel simply because she was an elf as that would be a lie. Instead he hated Tauriel because she was everything that he was not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through. 
> 
> This is a continuation of Ori and Kili's story. Basically tying up lose strings.

Ori wouldn’t say that he disliked Tauriel simply because she was an elf as that would be a lie. Instead he hated Tauriel because she was everything that he was not. She was female for the first and while that did not mean much to the elves, dwarves hoarded their womenfolk. Tauriel was also an archer, as talented as any elf and last but not least she was the current holder of Kili’s attention and Ori hated her for that most of all.

Twisting the ring that Kili had presented him with Ori glanced at the two. Tauriel was bent so close to Kili that strands of her red hair were mingling with his own. Ori couldn’t hear what she was saying but whatever it was, it was enough to make Kili throw his head back and laugh. The sound caught the attention of several dwarves and elves in the great hall and Ori flushed when a few of his kin glanced at him, their curiosity plain on their faces.

Turning away Ori glanced at Nori but his brother seemed unaware of the commotion. Instead Nori’s eyes were glued to Bofur who was doing his outmost best to ignore the other dwarf’s existence. Ori didn’t know what had happened between the two but he wasn’t foolish or naïve enough to ignore the fact that something _had_ happened.

Dragging his eyes from Nori, Ori focused on the throne where a heavily pregnant Bilbo sat. The hobbit was radiant as he laughed at some joke that Thorin had shared with him and for a dreadful second Ori’s gut twisted with jealousy. He dropped his eyes to the ground in shame almost immediately because Bilbo had suffered and there was none amongst the company that deserved it more than him. Bilbo had risked his life and the life of his child so that they could reclaim their home…he’d died for them and Ori had no right to harbour even the smallest hint of anger towards the hobbit. Not when Bilbo had helped him so much and made Ori a part of his family without even thinking twice.

Glancing back towards his intended Ori grimaced before hopping down from his seat. Simply because he had to tolerate Tauriel’s presence for the good of the treaty didn’t mean that he had to sit here and watch this. 

As Ori slipped from the great hall he never once noticed the two pairs of eyes that followed him.

*O*

Ori was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t notice that someone else was in the library until the person cleared his throat. Glancing up Ori frowned as he came face to face with one of the elves from Thranduil’s delegation, Legolas, if he remembered correctly.

“I wished to see if you were feeling well,” the elf offered up when Ori stared at him expectantly. “You left the feast so quickly that I was concerned,”

Ori cocked a brow at that because the elf’s story was about as believable as the ones that claimed that Nori had never stolen a thing in his life. Ori loved his brother dearly but Nori was about as trustworthy as a rat in a bakery.

“It’s nothing I had other things to attend to,” he responded finally.

The elf nodded and took a step closer, his large frame towering over Ori and the omega found himself tensing despite the knowledge that the elves had done nothing but be polite and gracious since their arrival.

“That’s good, for a moment I believed that Tauriel’s display had angered you,”           

Ori shrugged but when he made no move to deny the claim the elf smirked, head cocked to the side as if he was listening to something that Ori couldn’t hear.

“Would you mind if I had a seat?” Legolas asked and while Ori longed to say that yes he would mind, he knew that Bilbo wouldn’t have liked that so instead he gestured for the elf to sit down. “I was told that you are the librarian, that’s quite an achievement for one so young,” Legolas commented and Ori eyed him suspiciously but the elf seemed to be being honest.

“It’s temporary until they find someone more suited,” Ori rebuffed and this time Legolas frowned as he glanced around the cavernous space.

“If this is all your work….” he started, gesturing to the towering shelves that Ori had spent hours organizing. “….then I doubt that there is anyone better suited to this, unless it is not something you enjoy, of course.”

Ori shook his head vehemently at the words. “I love books, they have so much to tell you but I’m sure that there’s some other dwarf that knows more about them than I do and if Thorin finds someone then I’d gladly step aside.”

The elf peered at him for a moment before his lips stretched into a wide smile and Ori found himself blushing beneath the elf’s gaze. “I must say that if some of my fellow elves had half of the passion towards books that you possess then our librarian would die happily.”

Ori shrugged but he couldn’t help the delight that he felt at the words. Pursing his lips he pushed his book closer to the elf. “Other races aren’t allowed to read many of our records but this would be safe for you to look at with me, if you wanted,” he offered and when Legolas pulled his seat closer Ori grinned as he started to explain the tome to the elf.

*O*

“Oi, Fili!”

Fili kept his expression blank, ignoring Kili’s voice until it moved closer. His brother was damn lucky that Bilbo had deigned to distract Thorin or their uncle would have been breathing fire if he caught the way that Kili had been cosying up to that female elf.

“Fili!” Kili’s voice made Fili wince as Thranduil’s cold eyes turned to the disturbance and he knew that Kili would just get louder until he answered so he turned to face his brother, who was just settling into the empty seat beside him.

“What?”

Kili blinked in confusion at Fili’s tone but he quickly shook it off. “Where’s Ori gone?”

Fili didn’t even try to hide his displeasure as he eyed his brother because Mahal knew that he’d dealt with enough of Kili’s obliviousness to last him a lifetime. He’d watched Ori’s mood sour the longer Kili ignored him but his brother had been so distracted by his new friend that he hadn’t even noticed. Just like Kili had missed the fact that the elf prince had followed Ori out of the hall.

“Do you mean the same Ori who left a few hours ago?” he retorted and Kili frowned but Fili just kept going. “He was headed to the library, there must be some very interesting tomes down there cause I saw Thranduil’s pointy eared elfling head the same way a little while later.”

Kili’s expression shifted from gleeful to thunderous so quickly it was almost frightening and Fili fought to hide his smirk as his brother rose from his seat.

One would have to be blind not to realize what Kili felt for Ori but his little brother wasn’t the most eloquent of souls. Fili knew that to date Kili had only approached Ori once and that was due to prior provocation, maybe today would change that because an omega was too precious to be wasted. 

Fili might not be able to depend on Kili’s investigative skills be could always depend on his brother’s innate jealousy.

*O*

Ori had just finished explaining the different dwarven tribes to Legolas when the doors to the library slammed open and Kili strode into the room, his dark hair wild like he’d been tugging at it and when his eyes settled on him Ori frowned at the anger on the prince’s face.

“What is this?!” Kili demanded and Ori’s frown deepened as the other dwarf pointed to the lack of space between him and Legolas but before he could explain the elf prince was leaning even closer to him.

“This, Prince Kili, would be an intervention, if ever one was needed.” Legolas began as his fingers brushed Ori’s braids and the omega tensed when Kili growled outright but Legolas wasn’t deterred. “After all with the treaty as it is, there is nothing that would keep an elven alpha from courting a dwarf, am I not correct, little librarian?”

Ori spluttered for a second before he caught Legolas’ eye and when the prince winked at him, Ori’s mind flashed back to the reason he was in the library to begin with….Tauriel.

Clearing his throat he nodded. “He is right, Kili. Thorin and Thranduil both want the mixing of our races and such a union would hurry things on,”

Kili’s face paled so quickly that Ori immediately regretted his words but he held firm as he remembered the embarrassment that he’d felt in the great hall.

“Ori, is this…” Kili started, taking a moment to glare at Legolas before he skirted the other prince. “Do you wish to discontinue our courting?”

“What courting?!” Ori snapped, not even reacting as his raised voice echoed through the cavernous space. “You have barely looked in my direction since the battle; you haven’t come to me with words of want or even disdain. Mahal knows that I would accept either if only to know what you felt! I am like the bauble that you’ve cast aside, only to be picked up if it’s taken by another!” 

“Ori….” Kili tried again but Ori shook his head as he stared at the table.

“No, Kili. I’m tired of not being enough; I will not sentence myself to another moment of ridicule in some foolish hope that I will one day capture your heart.”

Calloused hands gripping his own made Ori start as he stared in Kili’s dark eyes, neither dwarf noticed the elf prince slip from the library.

“I’m a fool,” Kili whispered. “I’m a fool and a failure of an alpha not to see what I have done. You deserve much more than what I can offer but never think that you are less than what you are, not because of me.”

Ori’s heart pounded in his chest as Kili moved closer and he held himself still when the prince tugged him from his seat and wrapped his arms around him.

“I thought that with the others returning you would find an alpha better suited than I was. I didn’t want to taint your chances by following you around like a love sick tween,” Kili continued and Ori buried his face in the fur of Kili’s coat because didn’t the stupid dwarf understand that Ori had already made his choice? “I’ve never courted anyone before and I….I’m afraid that I won’t be able to say what you want to hear or do what you expect, but if you are still set on having me then I swear that I will do everything in my power to make you proud.”

“And Tauriel?” the traitorous words were out of Ori’s mouth before he could stop them and he tensed when Kili pulled back to look at him.

“Tauriel is a friend, a wise one that was advising me on the matters of archery, nothing else,” he swore and Ori could feel the heat on his face as Kili stared at him, eyes searching. “Did you think she was more? That I would look for more when I have the promise of a fiery tempered omega of my own?”

Ori wrinkled his nose but when he didn’t respond Kili’s hands slipped to his face, long fingers stroking at his beard as Kili tilted Ori’s face towards his and the omega closed his eyes when Kili pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

“I would never look for another treasure when my Arkenstone shines brightly before me,”

Ori rubbed at his cheek in embarrassment as he considered the entire situation. “Yes, well see that you do or I might take Prince Legolas up on his offer,”

This time the kiss that Kili dragged him into was anything but gentle but Ori wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
